Immortal Guardians
by Immortal Puppet
Summary: Yugi and gangs start their days like any other. But, when things start to escalate they starts to feel like they are not alone. With each other by their sides and the mysterious others can they find out what is happening before it's to late.
1. Save Me!

_**Name: Immortal Guardians**_

_**Author: Little Dark Keeper**_

_**Chapter one: Save Me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh**_

_**If this is still in bold and underlined I'm sorry I don't know why**_

_**Yugi Moto's music blasted in his ears as he weaved around the pedestrians of the venders street market. He was dressed in a green hoodie and blue jeans. It was normal attire for teenagers his age. But, he wasn't like most in more then one way. His hair stood tall as a star in three colors. Black lined in red with blond bangs. No one knows that Yugi also had a secret that he himself didn't know. Walking in the cold rainy morning he made his way past the subway to the east side of the market. A streak of blond filled his vision when he was pushed to the ground and into the mud puddle. That just happened to be right next to him. Yugi brushed off the dirt to no success. He looked up simultaneously going for his back pocket. **_

"_**Please give me my wallet." He whispered in disbelief about to scream he searched for the blond figure. He was already melting into the crowds. But this wasn't America he might have submerged into a crowd. But he submerged into black haired Japanese students. He only stood out more. Yugi chased after the man who had taken his wallet. He followed him to an unsurprisingly dark ally way. What he found was only the first of his fears. The blonde supported an American bandana on his head, blue jeans, and a red shirt. He stood staring at the dead end. Yugi submissively took a step backward just as the mugger turned around grinning like a fool. Returning the stare coupled with a gulp, Yugi's eyes widened at the drunken bastard. **_

"_**Bandit Keith…" He managed to say with out a waver in his tone. "What are you doing out of jail?" Yugi remembered the fateful night when Bandit shot his grandpa just for some measly change. **_

"_**Parole." He laughed crossing his arms. "I'm not going back there YUGI!" He screamed raged filling his voice. **_

_**Yugi stepped backwards almost scared for his life. He didn't want to get hurt again. The last time was enough for any sane person. He could remember the breaking bones as Bandit repeatedly kicked him. He could have died. But, what stopped him? The cops hadn't arrived until after bandit was out of commission. Cleaning his head he took his shaky stance. **_

"_**I… Want…" Yugi faulted trying to search for his words. "MY WALLET!" He said with false vigor. He sucked in a breath as he issued the death threat a silent one mind you. He knew he wasn't getting out of this alive at least not with out a miracle. When the sound of Bandit's maniacal laughter was thrown into the mixture. He knew the end was near and the shit was about to hit the fan. Bandit threw something at Yugi as if he had given in to the smaller of the two easily. Picking up it he searched the wallet. "The money?" Obviously this too was quite funny to Bandit. For he let out a shriek of laughter the shook some people from there business. Yugi looked over almost embarrassed that he couldn't handle it himself. It wasn't his fault… Was it? Bandit loomed over his tiny pray moving closer to him with each stomp.**_

"_**Whatcha gonna do bout it midget?" Bandit said in his usual insulting bad grammar. Yugi quaked his fear building as the monster of his nightmares came towards him. Never in his eighteen years had he the opportunity to stand up for himself. He ignored the bullies at school. Getting beaten up hadn't been a problem sense Bandit raided his grandfather's store. He was a nerd, just a simple writer who knew a little too much about the stuff in books. No one really paid him any mind anymore. Yugi let out a whispered whimper as he stepped back almost into the light. The sun had managed to come out and play between the clouds and was starting to soak up the puddles. Was that a good sign? Making up his mind he balled his fist glaring at the obstruction. He should have taken lessons; anything to prepare him for this. He ran at Bandit with the wind at his side and punched him with all he had. He staggered backward surprised that bandit flinched but he was sure he was the one in pain. Bandit reached out snatching Yugi by the back of his hoodie. **_

"_**Was that supposed to hurt?" With his sentenced finished he flung him against the wall moving in for more. Displeasure filled his eyes as he bent over to stare into Yugi's violet eyes. "YOU'RE DEAD!" His voice echoed through the small alleyway arising more people from there shopping. Yugi's hand silently snuck past bandit for a glittering metal object. At least he hoped it was more then just glitter. Bandit ranted on about how he was gonna crush Yugi into tiny little Moto chunks. When Yugi managed to grip the metal pipe. He grinned like a fool mimicking the look his attacker gave him. Bandit was thrown off stepping back just enough. Yugi swung the pipe with his force. What was once a tall man was now a boy cradling his injured body part. Yugi was happy with his swing though bandit was showing other emotions towards it. **_

"_**You have a thick skull bandit." Yugi got up from his spot on wobbly legs. But, that seemed to hold him. "You just don't learn!" **_

_**Bandit's words repeated in a cry for help as he held his body in pain. 'Why do I always have to lose?' Yugi swung the metal pipe around mocking a gesture he saw the maniac do once. **_

"_**You repeat your mistakes."." Bandit rushed to his feet not happy with the little pep talk. He grabbed Yugi's shoulder pulling him forward and then pushing him away. Yugi gasped falling to the muddy ground. He looked at bandit now on his feet swaying. He didn't have to guess when he saw the second glint of the day. It was a dagger tightly gripped in Bandit's hand.**_

"_**Why don't we make this fair?" a strange voice echoed in the enclosed space. Yugi looked over barley turning his head the dagger now pressed against his throat. "I'll kick your ass and you play dead!" The figure was shaded in darkness. But in the little light Yugi saw a tall muscular boy with hair pulled into a ponytail. The leather clad boy moved towards them in quick steps. The smaller of the three watched him as he moved staring up into crimson eyes. Red lined black hair and golden bangs. It was Yugi's devil twin, the twin didn't flinch when the focus of bandits crazed wrath was on him. He smirked, standing in front of Yugi and pushing Bandit back. Stumbling to gain his balance bandit quickly rushed the newcomer. The smallest of three scrambled around searching for the pipe before heading to the entrance of the ally way. Watching the two as they stared each other down. By the looks of it Bandit had managed one attack in the beginning but the twin of Yugi had the upper hand. His moves were swift and calculated. Almost like he had practiced this very fight. Yugi closed his eyes and turned as a sword emerged from its sheath. Bandit panicked and fell to his knees. In one swipe the blood splattered against the walls and the threat was silenced. The sound of the sword being put backed into its sheath was all that was heard. He felt a hand brush his side which caused him to open his eyes. The money that he had almost lost was being handed to him by the taller boy. **_

"_**This is yours right?" He asked his voice deeper then Yugi's. Yugi took the money with a shaky hand. "Are you alright?" The twin asked as if he really didn't care. Yugi nodded numbly not daring to look back at the body. But curiosity takes the better of him when it comes to the taller boy and he looks only to see he is alone. The twin had vanished. Black, red, and yellow streaks filled the space behind the teenager as he started running through the crowds vanishing amongst them. It was a few hours of mindless walking around that young boy finally made it home. His head filled with torment and fear. Pushing open the door to the shop he greets his grand father. Yugi passed him by not wanting to worry him any more then his mind could take. Right now it was filled with the shop going under. Hitting the kitchen he grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed to his room to freshen up. He was muddy and wet and could only imagine what else was wrong with him. He probably looked bad and smelled like it to. His hair hung low on his shoulders all the gel seeping from it to get away from the rain. Yugi growled when he entered his room the mess that was usually clean gave him a chance to crowd his mind. He undressed before taking on that task and walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on. His clothes flung to the floor like the rest. He looked in the mirror his eyes red from crying. Yugi had been right; no way his grandfather didn't guess the predicament he had been in.. The blood had been washed away but the bruises and scaring remained. They were luckily not that deep and quickly healed. He glared at the mirror how could he explain this? How could he explain any of it? He showered, he needed the hot water running down him warming his frozen body. washing away the feelings of fear, the feelings of guilt and the terror from his mind. He washed away the day hoping he would never have to think about it again. Even though he would tell his friends as soon as they came over. Bandit got what he had coming to him he tried to justify. Pretty sure that the mystery man had ended his life completely. That boy gave him what he deserved. The one who had saved him looked amazing what he had seen of it. That boy was a super hero to Yugi if only he could thank him. But his mind shifted from those thoughts to another one. One thought that simply slide right in and out of his mind like homework. **_

"_**Who carries a sword? Let alone one engraved with hieroglyphics from ancient Egypt?" But that like most things did in the shower slide like a slide show on two yet another though. Yugi focused on something else he saw. Something he had barley saw was more like it. A tattoo in graphics like ones Yugi had studied in school he saw something like them at the museum too. The one on the older ones neck during the fight had only a few symbols; Yugi had glimpsed some of the hieroglyphics when they took a tour of the museum but that didn't really help much.. The short boys mind wondered, he wanted to know the meaning of it all and if the likeness between the two meant anything. . Like waking from a dream he groggily washed his hair shaking the day away with one final shake of his fallen hair. He stepped from the tub and dressed. After his quick but tidy clean of his room he sat at this desk trying to mimic the drawing. He had almost gotten it when a thought hit him. 'I don't have the net.' He blinked and then like a duh ringing through his mind he checked the time. It wasn't late enough for the library to be closed he still had some time. Yugi smiled turning to the door in a rush. He stood and grabbed the paper slipping on his shoes and headed to where his grand father stood behind a old cash register. **_

"_**I'm going to the Library!" He called almost half away out the door. **_

"_**Wait!" Grandpa looked up, grabbed a list limping over to his grandson. "Can you pick up some food?" Yugi nodded grabbing the list and some money. He rushed out the door in seconds leaving his grandpa bewildered. **_

_**It was late by the time Yugi returned to his house. His arms filled with bags of the items off his grandfathers list. He placed them on the counter listening to the sounds of the quiet. 'Grandpa must be in list limping the back.' he thought to himself. **_

"_**YUGI!" The voice called from the backroom just as he had predicted grandpa had been in the back. Surprised to hear his best friends voice among the laughter in the back room his grand pa emerged holding a box of cards. Yugi followed the voice to the messy room where his grandpa had sent his best friends to work. Malik lugged another box in from the ally way and opened it up checking its contents. Ryou documented counting the items as grandpa unpacked them and hauled them into the main room.**_

"_**Um, Hey guys," Yugi rubbed the back of his head. His hair was still limp on his shoulders which caused his friends to stare. "What?" He said innocently. **_

"_**So, Your hair does come down form it's star form?" Malik laughed poking a slender tan finger at the drying mop of hair. **_

"_**I'll continue from here." Yugi took his grandfather's place and stared lugging the boxes to the front of the store as Ryou finished with them. To the surprise of anyone but his friends, Yugi was rather strong he held a large box in his hand piling on two smaller ones to bring out to the display case that the cash register sat on. Giving a bit of a huff his breath starting give out on him he put the boxes down and started to un pack the rare cards with in them. "These are great!" He cheered, he looked at the cards his grandpa had fought so hard to get. "No way business wont pick up." **_

"_**We're almost finished." Ryou said with a yawn. Even for Ryou who was organized and neat, counting was boring when put to the same task for so long. He had been there more a couple hours helping Yugi's grandfather and was growing tired of it all. Yugi laughed as he checked the time he knew how long it took to unpack each box with four people and they were almost down if Malik cooperated. **_

"_**This is your fault." Malik laughed, with a playful glare this had nothing to do with him. **_

"_**I came here well after you did so don't blame me." Yugi turned and put the last of the cards away his friends getting up from the backroom to check for remaining stock and lock the doors. When they were done cleaning and putting things away they headed towards the back yard. **_

"_**What's up?" Malik asked quietly. Seeing Yugi, had taken a lot to keep him from worrying over the younger boy. Yugi saw that his face twitched with emotion and decided it was a good time to get down to business. He knew Yugi brought him back for a quiet chat and the scars across his cheek must have been why. The tri colored haired boy dropped the whole crazy bomb with rewind features for Malik and details for Ryou. The three chatted it out as if inspecting all the details to see if there was any clue as to whom the look a like was. They stared at Yugi, his hands waving around like a crazy person his eyes wide with fear as he once again went over what happened. Yugi's violet eyes turned from fear to sadness as the story ended he couldn't help but feel bad for what happened to bandit. Ryou slapped his head then retracted his gesture when they both looked at him. **_

"_**Sorry continue." Yugi, finished his mind sort of wondering what the slap was about. But, knowing Ryou he just forgot to put his brushes away in there proper places. **_

"_**So that's it?" Malik asked gulping back whatever emotion was fighting to take control his body. Malik was a very simple person, he was a jock and what most people called and ace. But, when he got home he was a computer geek. His heart contained one emotion usually at a time and was impulsive as well as hot head. "He killed him Yug?" Yugi gulped down the fear that had climb up into his throat. **_

"_**I'm not sure." Yugi finally took a seat. "I never saw what happened, for all I know he just wounded him and he got up and ran off. I didn't see him afterwards I didn't want to look at him." Malik stood up and hugged Yugi who hugged him back tears in his eyes. **_

"_**He looked like you?" Ryou shook his head. "Bakura will want to know." Malik and Yugi looked at Ryou questing his words. **_

"_**Bakura?" They said in unison, Ryou eyes grew trying to fumble his way out of it he made a promise not to tell until the other were ready. Closing his eyes he tried to come up with a viable excuse. **_

"_**It's nothing. " Ryou turned away from them. He screwed up this time, usually it was Malik he had to dive into a pile of angry people to save but this time. He made a very nasty blurb. **_

"_**Why does he need to know?" Yugi asked slowly. **_

"_**It's… Well." Malik glared crossing his arms. "It's. N-nothing really. He's just a very over protective friend of mine."**_

"_**You're not the one that was…" Malik started pointing a finger at him. Ryou smiled.**_

"_**He promised me if my friends needed help he would help them." He finished easily. **_

"_**Oh, But he has no reason to be upset none of you knew." Ryou nodded at Yugi's words just trying to get off the subject. **_

"_**Yeah, he's weird like that." The white haired teen said slowly, he smiled trying to cover up the fact he was beating himself up inside. Yugi nodded sort of understanding, though something about his words made him very worried. **_

"_**Are you positive he looks just like you?" Ryou asked as if he wasn't even paying attention to the story. Yugi only nodded what was wrong with him today. The detail oriented is now disoriented. Yugi tried to shake the feeling Ryou was being entirely truthful as he watched Malik paced in a thinking mode.**_

"_**You have a twin!" He stopped then looked a Yugi the angelic boy he was. "An evil one." Yugi wasn't so sure. He didn't think twins always split up into good and evil like in stories. Malik sat down to think about it. "You have a brother?" **_

"_**I … I Just don't know." Malik couldn't help but laugh which received him a glare from Ryou. **_

"_**What? He's so..." Yugi sighed. **_

"_**Weak?" he added to Malik's sentence. **_

"_**No, No, and No I didn't say that what I said was…" Malik scratched his head. **_

"_**Don't worry about it. " Ryou said. "Why don't you ask your grandfather?" **_

"_**I don't want to bug him. He's been in to so much crap lately, it might just… No, it's a bad idea." Yugi looked through the glass doors at his grand father who was watching TV. The man did so much for him yet Yugi couldn't repay him. He paced trying to think of a way to figure it out. The Library was closed about now and Yugi couldn't look it up here.**_

"_**I know, we can go to my house and look it up." Yugi eyes lit up but it wasn't what Malik said he pulled a print out from his pocket. **_

"_**This could help." He showed the drawing of the tattoo he saw and the information on it. "Brother." Yugi said as he pulled his shirt above his head and off. He turned to show his lower back where a tattoo was stamped on him. **_

"_**What is that?" Ryou asked touching it trying to act like he didn't already know.**_

"_**It is an ankh and it means life." Yugi turned his head trying to stare at it. **_

"_**Hey I have one of those!" Malik jumped up and ripped of his shirt a little to forcefully he turned to show the small ankh .**_

"_**You?" He said staring at it in disbelief. Yugi brushed it with his fingertips making him blush, the feeling rose with in him as the fingertips traced his tattoo. **_

"_**You have an ankh as well?" He asked then traced the three card like images. "And these?" **_

"_**It's cryptic to me." Malik said putting his shirt back on. He didn't face Yugi with his blush still visible. "But, it speaks of the life force to the Guardian Brothers." **_

"_**So, what in all its glory does it say?" Yugi asked sitting down on the bench beside his friends. Ryou didn't need to question; Bakura had more or less gone over it with him when he found his brother. But, he pretended to listen to the topic anyway. **_

"_**It says Trinity Gods, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor."**_

"_**Rare Duel Monster cards?" Yugi raised his eyebrow in suspicion. **_

"_**Also known as The God of Obelisk, Saint Dragon, The God of Osiris, and The Sun of God Dragon. There is a picture of Obelisk holding both dragons by there tails why they fly down wards as if the create a triangle. I can't remember where I saw it though." Ryou said now sort of interested in the topic. Bakura wasn't much of a story teller, as he left most of the story out if it didn't include him. **_

"_**What else does it say?" Yugi closed his eyes in thought picturing the symbol etched in stone. He too has seen that triangle of monsters somewhere. **_

"_**The entire text reads. The Light Trinity shines down upon life. Obelisk the Tormentor holds the sun high into the sky as The Winged Dragon of Ra brings the rays of the sun to the Earth and Slifer the Sky Dragon brings the Spirits of the Shadows to the sun. United The Trinity Gods are unstoppable. In Obelisks anger his power is infinite, in Ra's encryption his power is unleashed, and in Slifer's path his enemies are vanquished. Together The Trinity Gods, Seal life in the mortals. The Guardian Brothers." They all sat silence for a few minuets pondering it all. The words running through there minds. **_

"_**I don't get it." Yugi finally said still reeling in confusion. "What does this have to do with us?" Yugi got up and headed into the kitchen to fetch a drink Ryou followed him quickly helping in gather some food before Malik's stomach growled at him. It was weird; the three had been friends for a long time. They knew each other like brothers and hung out almost everyday together. They knew each other so well they could predict each other movements and next words. Yugi set the food on the table as Malik followed them in finally. **_

"_**I have known these words sense I looked in the mirror and deciphered the text backwards. But, even I can't figure it out." Marik sat down at the table. **_

"_**We need help." Ryou said almost forgetting he had an annoying older brother who knew the tale. As they sat they chatted, more like debated over what it could mean. Yugi just blinked at the suggestion of how to go about figuring it out. His mind was now falling a sleep on him when he remembered something. **_

"_**The photo albums!" He jumped from his chair and ran up the stairs. He wasn't gone long when he reappeared with empty hands. "Why would grandpa hide photo albums?" No one had to speak to understand why exactly he did it. Yugi looked around the room to no avail when Malik got up. Putting a hand on his friends shoulder with a sigh. Ryou watched with interest when Malik hugged Yugi with half a grin he then shoved Yugi away in a weird manner and hopped out of the house to the backyard. Yugi and Ryou followed him as he dug through the shed. **_

"_**Do I want to know how you knew that?" He asked as Malik handed Yugi a stack of photo albums. Yugi couldn't believe Malik knew where they were. He did something. He knew something. **_

"_**Bugger there must be a million of them." Ryou grabbed a stack and sat down. "1960? This is when your grandfather was touring Egypt?" **_

"_**I wouldn't say touring. But, yeah this is about the time he got my puzzle." **_

"_**HERE!" Malik yelled later when the only sound was page turning. Yugi rushed over carefully looking about the albums and took a look at what Malik was pointing at. All the other two could do was blink as they stared at a picture of Yugi and Malik taking a bath. He never remembered that. He growled as Malik looked lovingly at the picture. "I'll just take…." **_

"_**PUT THE DAMN PICTURE BACK!" Malik froze instantly at the sound of Yugi's voice raised higher then normal. He slid it back into place and shut the book picking up another. His mind was completely silent as he planned his attack. The minuets and the hours passed them by as they searched the books only to turn up nothing. **_

"_**Half torn pictures, burn, and cut up, pictures that don't show anybody. There is something your grandpa isn't telling you Yug." Malik added after hours of silence, he put the last of the books away searching the shed for anything else. He didn't find much but the only hope to there search. **_

"_**Look." Ryou said pointing at the picture that had been forgotten. It had a young boy around seven with his hand held tight by and older figure. The picture had been ripped for the most part but there was something still visible. Tri colored hair and gold jewelry. **_

"_**Is that a cape? " Yugi stared at the picture. "That's me and…" But before he could finish he was cut off by the over eager Malik. **_

"_**That has to be the man you saw!." Malik looked over what could be seen of the background. "In Egypt?" Grabbing the picture Yugi closed the shed and stuffed it into a pocket. He heard something from the kitchen. He walked back in to see his grandpa smiling unaware. **_

"_**You should come in its cold out there." Grandpa stared at Yugi as if he was mentally putting a shirt on him. Yugi felt the vibe looking down with a blush he grabbed his shirt from the ground and rushed to put it on. **_

"_**Grandpa. We're going to be in my room." He smiled as his grandpa turned around to go help the next costumer that happened through his door. Though it was pretty late for many costumers he had extended his hours for the extra money. Malik and Ryou followed Yugi to his small room left of the stairs. He sat at his desk putting the picture on it besides the drawing he had down earlier. **_

"_**Why are you guys here?" Yugi suddenly asked. Malik giggled crossing his legs as he sat on Ryou's lap and leaning over to kiss Ryou on the cheek.**_

"_**Nothing." Malik said innocently. "We were bored." He cooed. **_

"_**Correction Malik was bored I was painting. AND WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME?" Ryou stood so quickly Malik fell to the floor in a mess. Malik rose to his feet and the two separated. Ryou used the bathroom probably to sanitize his mouth and Malik tried to look as innocent as possible. He was failing to a horrible degree. **_

"_**Why are you here?" Yugi asked again standing to confront his friend. **_

"_**I forgot!" Malik ran out of the room dramatically screaming for help. Ryou returned almost the instant he had escaped. With a knowing look in his eyes as tried to explain. **_

"_**You see our friend Malik has a problem. He's in love with some guy and he's desperately trying to make him jealous." Ryou thought of what he had said and laughed. " I was in my art room when he dragged me here." **_

"_**He dragged you away from your art?" Yugi asked sort of disbelieving. Malik as strong and all but he always resorted to Yugi to get Ryou out of his art room. **_

"_**Yeah, he said something so completely random that I looked up for one second. The next thing I knew I was flying down the street at a speed I wasn't sure humans could run" The white haired boy sat down on the bed before looking over a Yugi who was still pretty shocked. Malik on the other hand was walking around the back of the house with an evil grin on his face. Yugi looked up at the sound his grandfather's voice who stood at the stairs still eyeing the blonde devil. **_

"_**Yugi! Someone is here for you." Grandpa called again, Yugi exited his room and found Mokuba standing in shop with a envelope in his hand. **_

"_**By decree of me and not my brother. You're here by invited to the Kaiba Halloween ball on Oct 31st." Mokuba smiled, handing the envelope to Yugi and jetting out the door with a bag of items. Seto was leaning against it staring at Yugi with a weird dislike that surpassed anything he had dished out earlier. Yugi turned to walk towards the living room while his grandpa once again locked up the shop for the second time that day. It was getting pretty late so Yugi just sat down on the couch to watched TV with the reappearing Malik. Ryou come around the corner of the stairway to join them. To Ryou sitting in front of the tv was boring there was nothing worth watching on. But As Yugi watched Ryou doodled on a pad of paper beside him leaving nothing to really talk about it. Then there was Malik who bounced in front of the TV so into the program he almost got up and danced with it. Yugi let a lopsided grin slip into to place as he watched Malik much to Ryou's surprise. But, Yugi just shook his face returning to the worry from that morning. Ignoring whatever half backed idea of a show they had been watching and what Malik was doing. Ryou looked from yugi to the show only to be annoyed by what he saw. The raving lunatic he claimed was his friend was doing his best to settle at Yugi's request. But nothing settles the blonde; accept the end of a show which was no where near close enough to coming. He went back to his doodle that was quickly becoming a sketch. Malik's Tattoo now fresh in his mind plus the tattoos both him and Yugi shared. He stopped and checked out the sketches that lined the page. Something didn't look right. It matched exactly accept for the hieroglyphics surrounding the tattoos. But, where did there tattoos come into play or let alone the representation of what the gods were suppose to be doing. Ryou mind slid to another subject something Bakura told him about. The Trinity Symbol is connected to Infinity. His words repeated in his mind like a bouncing ball or at this point a bouncing Malik. He could hear them as if someone much older was telling him. Ryou absorbed his buddies for a second and his mind switched again. He should be at home continuing what he was painting. But, when they were waiting for Yugi, Malik had said something that caught his attention. 'He should be Mine!" Ryou's mind reeled back to the pervious moment. 'Malik was acting stranger then usual lately.' He remembered him ranting about a certain boy for weeks and no one could figure it out. Ryou was positive that he hadn't touched his computer in weeks either. Ryou stood slowly and snuck to the stairs, luckily not noticed. Ryou headed to Yugi's room looking across it at his desk. The room was filled with darkness for this time of night and the desk lamp did little. He switched the over headlamp on before hitting the desk to search it for paper. It was small and very much like yug in its tidiness. He grabbed a stack of blank cards from the left drawer and stashed them in his pocket. Ryou took a quick look around; the closet was open and almost brimming with dirty clothes. He couldn't imagine that Yugi would ever not do his laundry but the proof was in the closet. **_

"_**But, his sudden dirtiness proves to be useful." Rummaging through his closet he grabbed a few select choices. He was going to turn the sweet little Yugi into a cat walking diva. "Bakura was right for once. This is fun." He folded the clothes on top of the clothes that worked just as well. The other he stashed into the dirty laundry that he knew Yugi would never look through. **_

"_**Matchmaker, Matchmaker mak me a match…" Ryou sang silently to himself. A few minuets of tidy cleaning to erase his presents from the room and to hand printed cards of romance. Ryou was ready to go back down. But, there was a snag in his plan. Footsteps clued him in that someone was going to catch him. He grabbed the tattoo Yugi had drawn and started sketching. How close he came, he breathed a sigh of relief when he looked innocently up at Yugi. Where was Malik he usually followed Yugi around like a lost puppy or more accurately lovesick puppy? Leaving him alone was never a good idea for long epically with a book filled with baby photos that oddly enough Malik wanted. Yugi looked pale and almost warned out. 'Was he chasing Malik around?' Ryou could only laugh inwardly at the thought it much have shown on his face and stopped abruptly with sympathy.**_

"_**What did he do this time?" He asked Yugi. Yugi walked to his desk and at the laundry he was now to tired to clean. Something Ryou had been counting on this entire time to make sure his plan worked. **_

"_**He has my baby pictures." Yugi said flatly. **_

"_**More then one? What does he need them for?" He said standing up to pat Yugi on the back. His hint bypassed the younger one as Ryou predicted it would. It was rather subtle. 'At least what he could have done was think about it.' Ryou made a groaning sound in his head moving to look Yugi in the eyes. He chocked back his laugher. His face showed he was amused but he couldn't over come it. The stunned tri colored haired boy almost glaring watched the boy as he once again found amusement in the situation. **_

"_**I'm sorry you just look so… Adorable." The now exhausted teen just threw himself on to the bed with a groan. **_

"_**Evil." He muttered through the pillow. **_

"_**Where is Mr. Evil?" **_

"_**He went home after I chased him around. Other wise he would be dead twice." Ryou laughed again. **_

"_**I'll leave you to your misery. Alright?" Yugi nodded. "You don't need me?" Ryou was more then happy to leave though he wanted to make sure Yugi was alright. **_

"_**I'm not that miserable." Yugi gave Ryou a hug before he left him. **_

_**Thanks: Thanks to Kenny who helped me write the first one. Thanks to created of Yu-Gi-Oh For the story line of Yu-Gi-Oh that helped me peace together this one. **_

_**More: Chapter Two is being rewritten as… I end my typing. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **_


	2. Mirror To a Cursed Land

Story: Immortal Guardians

Chapter 2: Mirror To a Cursed Land.

Author: Little Dark Keeper

Disclaimer: Owning Yu-Gi-Oh, its like a boss when your lvl 20 and its lv70. Not Going To Happen.

Pairings known: Yugi and Malik… (Probably wont go anywhere)

"Talking!"

'Thoughts'

-flash backs or dreams-

Tri-colored hair was flung in different direction as it was let loose from its hold. The owner was dodging yet another fire dart with a wicked bad case of ego. He taunted the demons before him as he weaved in out of there flying weapons. Taking another step out of the way the demon, who was being assaulted or so it seemed, watched as the over grown apes headed his way. 'Aren't apes great throwers?' He asked himself staring at them from his position standing on one hand curving himself around a dagger. He narrowly dodged an incoming dagger as he corrected his stance to land back on his feet.

"Getting a bit tired Yami?" A man grunted with a Scottish accent, the burly man was bent over a chair seat picking gout his weapons carefully. Another man sitting near the scene raised his beer with a hearty laugh and gulped it down seconds later.

"That's to you Yami!" He called with another laugh as the demon dodged army of projectiles. Yami winked at the man knowing it was his score he was about the pass. But, the best of all score was the unbeatable challenge that he was aiming for. The closer he got to the score the more difficult things tended to get. The Scottish man slammed his fist on the bar. The voiceless command was read easily by the brunette bartender as he poured him a drink from the tap. Yami only shook his head knowing the man was drowning away the sadness of getting his ass beaten into the ground. Dodging a few more flying projectiles in the nick of time Yami breathed in his lucky stars. He couldn't last much longer he figured his body ached and he had already been doing this for a while now. He was lucky, he wasn't pinned to the backboard yet as it had been a while sense he practiced. He was getting a bit rusty on the game sense he had been worrying about his brother. The game of Darts Hunter, though the game was played with any pointy small sharp object was a demonic game of the ages. Horned men, around the world played the game thus Yami played to even though he could easily out beat a the demons of this century. He currently competed for the Darts Hunter Bar Title. The title awarded little then free drinks at the moment but kept the patrons of the bar happy and busy enough to not bug the owner of the bar. The game was simple, Points awarded by tens for upper body hits. The higher you go the more points. From the waist down it was by fives. If you managed a groin or a heart hit you get an extra twenty five points. If you can manage to pin his ear to the wall you get an extra fifty and a extra ten if it rips. Yami had been at it for a few hours, the man keeping score marked the chalk board for each minuet that passed without hits. So far Yami hadn't been hit once though he was getting close to it. Yami, was the one of the co founders of the game sense the boring days in the end of Egypt. The five thousand year old soul had been drunk one night with his good ole buddies Marik and Bakura. They were so bored they grabbed Bakura's arsenal of pointy objects and decided to hone the skills they have come to own. Sense then the three demons had accumulated to many points while Bakura had twiddled them away quite quickly Yami and Marik played almost everyday. One day he had played for five striate days racking up more points on the losers who thought they could play though that was in his younger days.

"What's the time Bakura?" The white haired demon looked at the clock with a laugh. He shook his head staring a Yami who jumped over low flying daggers while maneuvering past broadside darts. "The art of unnatural dodge." Yami let out a laugh still expecting the time from The other demon. Bakura sat on a stool to the side of Yami watching carefully as the man was bombarded by objects.

"Six and a half hours." Yami groaned he was better then this. Yet he ached all over and felt the overwhelming pressure of someone else's feelings. He tried to shake it as a near miss passed him by. That was why he was playing this game hoping to shake the feeling. Yesterday he saved his geeky brother from a fight and today he could feel his feelings like he had detailed them to him. He growled kicking a dart out of the way that had managed to fall onto the ground. Yugi strengthen himself trying to put his little brother out of his mind. He dodged a few flying weapons as a star hit the backboard behind him.

"We are up to Chinese stars already? How long do I have?" The score keeper checked his list of entries and grinned.

"A few hours." He muttered, though Yami caught the words quite easily. Bakura stood handing the Journal they kept the scores in to the man beside him Making sure he knew to have a live tally on the green board. He walked to the back of the room where the bartender stared at the game with less interest then if Yami was doing this on fire which had tried to do it once when he was piss drunk. The brunet didn't look at Bakura as he sat down he expected him to say toss me one. But, like it had been stated you don't need words in this bar. The bartender picked one up from the fridge and placed it in front of his friend. Bakura opened the beer with his fang and stared at Yami with a chuckle.

"You think he'll make it?" Seto and Bakura gave each other a faltering striate face before they laughed out with a knowing thought.

"What do you think? Yami has been gunning for this recorded for ever. He has been making sure he wouldn't run out of points."

"To bad he grew attached to that number beside his name." Seto smirked.

"I would love to see someone finally hit that bastard." Bakura nodded.

"No!" Yami whined, Seto and Bakura's head flung around to see what was going on. "No my babies! They can't have my babies." They both gave each other a knowing look.

"Seconds." Bakura pushed the empty bottle back at his friend when another was placed in front of him. He drank it as quickly as the first and ordered another. He and Seto numbly watched the game fly on when Yami had been hit with a dagger. As much as Bakura would love to call it in he couldn't.

" Out!" Bakura called to the score keeper. The boy whined to Bakura that it hit him. "LISTEN!" Came the demonic voice of the elder boy, the one who was protesting the call backed up in fear. "It hit the floor and toppled. Therefore it's out." He turned back to his last beer knowing there would be no more outburst from the twerp who dare challenge his ruling. Yami picked up the dagger and flung it at the owner who was struck in the arm with it.

"RETRY!" Yami demanded. The other demons back out of the way as the boy ignored his wounds and took his place. He took his aim carefully, got ready by pulling his arm back , and flung it striate at Yami's chest. It was a terrific shot for a kids but Yami easily dodged it. Before yami could boost his confidence though the boy walked out of the bar his head hung low. Yami let out a soft growl as he rounded the other demons back up.

"Seto, if this keeps up I will have to finally kill Yami!" A voice said out of no where, the disembodied voice was soon located in the entrance of the door way. Body and all. His hair spiked to the moon and bleached blond the boy attached had an a evil smirk in his eyes that showed he meant business. He moved with a sultry grace that some how seemed manly.

"Why is that?" Seto replied tonelessly, the boy took his seat his head resting on his hands in a triumph attempt to appeal pathetic. He looked up from resting on the bar his eyes almost losing there spark. Bakura only grinned knowing his dramatic friend.

"He's beating my record." Marik said flatly he looked over at Bakura. "How many more hours?" Bakura answered almost non-directly when a group of teenage demons formed a legion against Yami.

"HE'S CHEATING!" They yelled chanting the words. Standing, the white haired demon glared at there backs. The all turned eyes widening at the looming creature as he made his away over to them. He shut them up rather quickly when he shoved the coconspirators heads together.

"Respect your elders!!" He made a movement as if he was about to pound them into the ground. The Teenagers backed up, turning on there heels, and ran out the door. Even Bakura's lame threat scared the shit out of people sending chills up the spines of even the older of demons.

"I'm not that old!" Yami pouted, Bakura didn't say anything the tiredness evident in his eyes as he took his seat. Normally he would be all over Yami's age but right now he felt old himself. He watched as a few other demons scattered through out the room. They all acted as if a Demon-eating monster was after them. Bakura was evil but he wasn't a cannibal.

"Mr. Ryou…" Seto called in mockery. "Phone call." Bakura was half expected to run to the phone. The others watched in interest as he nearly skipped into the room unbeknownst to most of the men in the room. Seto shut the door behind him and moved over to pour the Scotsmen another drink.

"Speaking of pains in necks." Yami said his head starting to throb.

"Don't let Bakura here you say that!" Marik purposely said loudly. Yami growled squatting to pick up another dagger with a graceful swoop as he dodged the last of the remaining attacks and flung it striate at his best friend.

"I saved my little brother once again." Marik winced at the words brother. He hated those words they were vile and meant terrible doom. He could remember the time he died cause of a sibling, she was the world back then. It wasn't her fault even she was trying to save there lives. But an eternity in limbo cause of innocent soul. He should have told her the truth about him should have saved her life. Luckily Bakura who feverishly grabbed… He shook the though from his head and looked over at Yami.

"Did you talk to him? " Marik asked. Yami didn't speak but they all read what he was saying. Not much, was the answer to his friends reply just enough anyways. As far as he was concerned he didn't want to get Yugi tied up in being his brother. At least as much as Marik wanted to be Malik's brother.

"What did you say?" It was Seto's turn to speak . Staring at Marik and Yami he gathered the less said the better. Marik was almost ready to let whatever may come happen to his brother. If that meant death for him so be it. Yami yelped as his sleeved was pinned to the wall. He dodged still as easily as before but Now he couldn't move it.

"Stupid rules." He grumbled, at least no points were deducted.

"I asked if he was alright." Yami said in the silence of the room. It was eerily silent as if the world was trying to concentrate on killing Yami. He blinked as a fire star passed him missing his nose by inches. "He saw my tattoo." He growled again as his movement slowed. The beach blonde head fell to the bar once again playing with his beer bottle. He had wondered why Yami had suddenly grown soft at the game. He could only guess it was cause he was battling will and emotion from someone else. Someone who had a lot of it by the look of pain and Yami's eyes. It had been a long time sense he felt anything close to that he covered his tattoo carefully each time he went even remotely near that side of town. 'Bakura is totally in love with the situation. Seto… He's happy with it' Marik glanced at Yami and his difficulty, he couldn't go through that. He didn't want to go through that if it meant he couldn't play the game as well.

"Once you get used to it this isn't that hard." Yami said talking about the emotion running through him. "But, how many damn emotions can a kid have through the day?" He mumbled something only Marik could imagine. It was back to silence the time slowly ticking by as Yami let loose his best moves, Bakura played school girl and chatted with his brother, and Seto cleaned up the store room. Marik's thoughts running loose in his own head he stared into the distance almost willing something to blow up to get his mind off what he was attached too. Taking a sip of his beer The crimson eyed blond stood up and exited with out a single world. He didn't want to talk about it anymore and he didn't want to think about it happening to him. It was too chilly out for the like of a demon used to warm hot settings. Rubbing his arms the air surrounded him as if coating him in the brisk morning hair. Yami was a king once, high on his throne and Bakura a thief. Something happened to them in limbo. They had been friends in the air but now something that made them forget what happened. Yami ruled the kingdom with a iron but fair fist. Protecting everyone under his rule from the evil and merciless. He sat on the throne and played games with his priests as they sat by his side helping to guide his rule. Bakura stole the dead for revenge he became a notorious thief to act out against what he deemed on unfair. Granit it was the worst thing that could ever happen to a person. But they have both softened sense then as if none of that matter anymore. Marik had always protected his little sister he was a good kid who served the king until… He had been afraid of telling her the truth. To afraid of her getting hurt if she ran off. He didn't care if he died he deserved probably for something he had done. But she... He gulped trying to hold back the tears as he thought about it. She wasn't aloud to at all. He wiped the tears away with fierce determination to not be emotionally sapped. He turned the corner and entered a demonic café' The Fresh Meat Café. When he stepped in side the overwhelming smell of Demons and meat hit him. It was something he was used to he could smell the young demons in the air mourning there bitter loss at Darts Hunter. Spending all of there points by trying to tag Yami with whatever the had on them. He was hopefully aloud to ignore them they were annoying when they pouted. The Baby demons watched him when he came out with a bloody uniform knowing where they had seen him before. Ignoring the glances and whispers from the ladies he went to the counter. The toughest of the tough sat there with evil grins a mile long and stomachs twice as big. There was a saying at Fresh Meat. "You want to get paid you come in. If You don't you come into eat. I don't hire Demons I only fire them." Marik like most demons working this shift only came in for the money they wanted. They left with what little the owner was willing to pay them. The shifts he's pulled and the costumers that Marik as brought in managed a pretty fat check. Much to many demons dislike who work hard for the earnings they recieved. He didn't care what they thought he did this for survival they wanted it they needed to do the same.

A Few hours later and Yami had just made it over the record by twenty minuets. Of course if Marik were here and not moping around he would be challenging Yami to a war and bumping the tiny change in score in a few plus minuets. Yami had to admit that the blonde was by far younger and more agile. He couldn't help but agreeing that he could whip his ass in a nanosecond if he chose to do so. But, that was what the problem was, Marik wasn't here he was off serving food to some hungry beast. Yami only shook his head to the ideas forming. Marik wasn't the type to have little brothers not after her anyways. Well, either was Bakura after Egypt and what happened. But, for Marik it was different his little sister meant the world to him.

-Flashback-

A Golden haired beauty stared up at her older brother, crimson eyes staring innocently at him. Her hair hung in a braid streaked in red. She grinned up at him atoothless grin as Marik greased his hair towards the sun. When the younger sibling reached to touch it he batted her hand way adding a bit more of his special coactions to the mixture.

"Brother? What is it that attracts your hair to the sun?" The older boy stopped and laughed. He gave his best friend a isn't-she-cute looks.

-Fast forward-

It was things like this that kept Marik aware of his surroundings. His life always depended on his knowing, the more you knew the better off you were in life. He never risked much, he protected his younger sister that way always know the right things and you'll eat know to little of the wrong thing and you'll be at deaths door. Marik never saw the day come in a million years that it was knowledge that took his sister away. He had no idea who or what but he knew it was something far darker then he could ever be.

"Marik!" Thrown from his disillusions a grown female voice called for him. Her blonde hair hung lower on her shoulders.

Bakura watched as the younger of the three ran towards her brother who was now riding towards her. Growling, Bakura fist balled up he stared at her then started for her. He wasn't about to let her get hurt in their fight. Not like his sister who go hurt in some else's fight. How he wished he could see her. His heart welled up in side as he ran for her. Jumping to the sand below he raced for a sword engulfed in the desert. He never made it though and Marik… Where was he?. Marik awoke not sure how he was knocked out. Bakura slowly got up at his feet something had struck him too. It didn't take long before they regained their memories and jumped up despite the pain and ran to the littlest member. The sand was tainted now, covered in a innocence's blood. Bakura dropped to his knees and Marik turned away. "She's… SHE.. She can't be!" Bakura closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. The scene was so clear until... His memory just faltered.

'BAKURA!' He jolted back to the world.

"She died saving my life." Marik growled in anger turning to his sister. Something was played like a violent black and white movie only the blood was color splashing across the screen of his mind. It seemed so unreal but the evidence was powerful.

"I should have told her!! I should have said something! Maybe running from me would have been best." Bakura only muttered something tears in his eyes.

-End of Flashback-

Marik could only shake his head, the memory welling up in side him. Sitting on the curb a couple hours after trying to work the memories away. He had in his hands photos of who was keeping him a live. Golden hair to his shoulders almost twin like. Marik watched the boy who was currently across the street. Was he crying? Malik had his head titled to the side looking at Yugi's baby pictures. The only ones he had on him at the moment. 'The little hell raiser is making water.' Marik thought in disgust wiping away his own tears. Marik smiled, not a normal one mind you he bent over and pulled a glittering object from his boot and held it up. The knife stuck out in the cool afternoon it was like a fire in a dark forest. This will end everything, he laughed to himself this will just take it all away. Raising the knife up above his head he heard the young boy say something.

"He should love me." Malik sniffled. Marik titled his head to get a good look at the photos and gasped. Quick to hide himself when Malik swung around to see who was behind him. Marik breathed in slowly trying to push the air out. He didn't continue stalking Malik from there on he turned and darted back to the slums of Domino. Sekuba Bar, was written in blue on the sign of neon. It was the closet thing to fancy in the hell hole they all lived in. He walked in after opening the door and took his seat as if he wasn't still thinking about killing his brother. Yami and Bakura greeted him with a beer.

"You won't believe what I figured out!" Marik then looked away to see every pair of eyes wondering from him to the game section. 'So Yami won.' He grumbled in his head. "Yamz, how closely did you beat me?"

"20 Minuets.: Yami examined his friend closely, He was acting stranger in a distant way, he hadn't seen this sense… to long ago. This was unlike the Marik he knew, he was expecting war the instant he found out.

"Guess what I found out?" Marik said again staring at Seto. Seto chuckled knowing the others were to far gone in dreamland to answer. But, before Seto could say anything Bakura chimed in in a childish way.

"Where your brain went?" Marik repeated Bakura's question in confusion and when he finally got it he added.

"No but I found yours." He looked a Seto for the appropriate good job. It usually came from Yami but Seto and Marik both realized that Yami had been lost in his thoughts for a while now.

Marik stayed silent until Seto glared everyone into quit there staring. Normally Yami and Bakura got up and pounded someone for example. But, the two didn't attempt anything not even a tiny glare from Bakura who was gulping downing a drink with a distracted look. Yami battling whatever emotion and reflection Yugi could throw at him and Bakura being a dork and thinking about his brother and whatever he could possible have said to him earlier that day. Now that he was alone so to speak he could continue is one way conversation.

"Congratulations Yamz." Marik said using a pet nickname, Yami puffed up like a peacock showing his scar filled body. "Anyway, before ego boy gets a big head. Guess who Malik's has a crush on." Marik smiled. Then pointed to Bakura. "I'm going to assume you know this." Bakura only nodded. On one hand all was wondering why Marik knew who his brother liked. On the other hand they wonder who Marik could like that would cause Marik to care enough to say anything.

Marik didn't know to much about Ryou and Bakura's relationship as he never delved that deep into anything brotherly. But he knew Bakura very well sense they had spent there whole lives together just about. If there is one modern day thing he loved it was the telephone. It was a good thing Seto was rich or his bar would have a worrisome phone bill. Ryou was the light half, and though he was different in that aspect. He was veritably a mini clone of the older version, unlike Bakura's past he had grown a organized and clean trait. He also loved to paint, even if they paintings looked horrible when they came out. Out of the three he was a child at heart who loved to play toys. Which is why they never took him to the kids store. They ended buying more then they needed. The light half was smart, he was a great at finding things out which was perfect for Bakura who loved a good mystery. He must have seen Marik take pictures of Malik every once in a while for Ryou was always around when he did. 'But how much has Old Bakura told him and vice verse?' . Marik was a bit confused, he was talking about Ryou figuring out Malik's crush. Which isn't hard to do when you're his best friend. But, Ryou must have figured out the holes in Bakura's story. Just why hadn't he even told Yugi and Malik yet. Who by observing didn't know a damn thing

"YO Numb nuts, what did you find out?" Bakura asked kind of annoyed. Marik explained what happened when he followed Malik.

"So my brother has a stalker?" Yami asked.

"Worse you tried to kill Malik!." Seto cried outlandishly. The gang looked up at him in surprise then at Marik who shrugged. "I guess. I did yeah." Yami mind snapped back into action as he remembered the last time he acted this way he tried to kill him… Again.

" Your not going to retry that are you?" Marik shook his no, if he spoke the word not they would no he was lying but just a simple motion left the questioning if he was telling the truth.

"Anyways, trusting you." Yami sighed.

"He's not a real stalker." Seto said putting logic into it. Bakura raised his hand with enthusiasm swinging is hand wildly about.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Bakura cooed.

"I'll take demonic idiots for one thousand." Marik laughed a Yami's comment. Bakura always knew the things that only the person themselves knew. He was quiet the inside man. He could figure things out in an instant… Or seven he was a puzzle freak he just loved mysteries.. "You see Seto is right. He's not a stalker he a crazed lover. From a not so far away place. At the royal ball Seto's throwing Ryou's going to get them together." Marik winched wasn't he going to be there. He can't be there with Malik he just… couldn't.

"It's not a royal ball." Seto implied then turned to Marik. "And YOUR GOING MARIK LIKE IT OR NOT!" Seto used his demonic voice knowing what the other one was thinking.

"Okay." He said meekly, he just had to kill Malik before then.

Malik Looked down at his desk, he had been trying to come up with a English class poem. It was due tomorrow but he had weeks to write it. Weeks turned to days and days turned to hours. He would never come up with a poem he just was literary like Yugi was. He just couldn't focus on the accursed poem in front of him. Malik looked at the clock then the blank paper. It was dark now and he supposed he should get ready for dinner. Ishizu, was making his favorite. Steak and mashed potatoes, it was the one meal that always made him happy no matter what happened. Though the meal plus his sister was something unfair to any man. She knew no boundaries in conversation. Once she dared asking him if he was a virgin or if he was thinking about sex. He knew she was just trying be motherly but it was bloody terrifying to have any conversation like that. She even took the liberty to explain it was alright to be a virgin. Malik couldn't sleep for a week after that moment. He should tell her she doesn't have to worry that the coward brother of hers will never lose his virginity, the one he likes doesn't care about him more then a friend. His mind switched over kissing Ryou that after noon though it was a pure ploy in a lame attempt to make Yugi jealous. 'He probably thinks I like Ryou know.' He cursed himself over and over again now furious with himself. Malik eyes lit up at this the agony of a one sided love was filling him with all this emotion. Crap he had no use for, mixed feelings wasn't something he got often. he started writing and didn't blink a the screamed from down stairs. No one being murdered just a call for dinner like always from his impatient sister. Impatient over protective sister who wanted to know his life in detail.

"You are the golden light, blood of life and darkness within us all u are the innocent one that chooses or fates. You fight for the weaker and fight for your friends you are the holy flame.' Malik stared at it, it was bad wasn't it? Staring at it a little harder he smiled. "At least I wrote." He started writing more and then rewriting as he continued on with the feeling that complicated everything. Into the depth of his heart something he wasn't sure even existed. So into the scribbled he didn't hear his sister call goodbye another date no doubt.

"You are the light of the sun, blood of life, and darkness within all. Your innocent amazes me and spellbinds me to you. You took me in has a caterpillar and let me free as a butterfly." Malik growled he had one more try before he handed it in unfinished. One more try… He shut out the world beyond his window and started thinking quietly about what was in his heart. What was it about Yugi that made him suffer so badly?

"You are the light of the sun, the blood of life, and the darkness within us all. Your innocent amazes me and dazes me in your spell. Your violet eyes light up my life. Just when your being yourself. I came to you as a beast you tamed me and taught me who I could be. Without you and with you I am lonely and loved. I'm only trying to tell you what I cant say to your face. You're my soul reason for being, Domino may not see you but I can't stop thinking about you. You're my everything around me and everything that I want to be." Malik took a deep breath, that was the hardest damn thing to get out and it was simple paragraph. I was like dying a slow painful death and all you had to do to live was say you loved someone. It was near impossible, yet here it was in front of him. Getting up from his chair he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. No one was waiting for him like he expected she was always sitting in her chair eating quietly with a look if displeasure written on her face. The plate of food was covered on the stove. With a neat note beside it on the fridge.

"She went where?" Malik read the note over again and gasped as if he witnessed a crime. "She doesn't need to go to a bar!" He growled throwing the paper at the floor. He grabbed the food and wolfed it down easily still peeved at his sister. He couldn't believe his sister went to a bar. "Why does she need a drink?" He muttered food coming out of his mouth as he spoke. He gulped down a bite of food his eyes widening. He dropped the plate and ran up the stairs to flop on his bed. "This is horrible. Its like my mom is finding a new husband. Only she not my mom! If she finds a boyfriend, she wont spend time with me." Malik sighed. "Then I'll have no one." He mumbled into his pillow. He reached over to pick up the ringing phone half expecting his sister to call to make sure he cleaned his plate. Malik listened closely to the other side of the conversation. He was almost shocked by Yugi's ramblings. "Brother?" He blinked trying to digest what he said. "Pictures." Those where the only words he could make out through the shrill cries. He shot his window a dirty glare as if Yugi mention another man kissing him and then it softened. "Yugi wait, you lost me again." But, it was an idiots move as Yugi's mouth as motoring away with words to fast for people to hear anything else. Apparently Yugi had a dream his grandfather was getting the puzzle he had given him years ago and the spirit from the picture was there.. Yugi mentioned as he screamed.

"All I had to do was look it up apparently a couple of the ripped up pictures are in a article at a museum. By the way Ryou is very angry with me right now" Malik blinked.

"Museum? Angry?"

"Yeah pictures of a dead pharaoh." Yugi continued ignoring the second word. Malik just stared for a second the silence between them collecting.

"Pharaoh?" Malik's mind just died.

"Yes, apparently this is one more thing too. I read the article. There was a name written next to it Pharaoh Atem?" Malik whose brain had died, couldn't seem to guess at the moment. Yugi kept ranting about how angry Ryou was at him for waking him up just for a stupid dream. Not even a horrible nightmare either. When the words were suddenly stopped a few minuets later Malik hung up the phone.

"Why am I not wanted? Why does he go to early to bed early to rise Ryou!" He asked himself quietly.

In the shadows, you can guess a golden haired boy was glaring at him with intent to destroy. He held in his grasp a dagger so sharp that with one swift movement it cut through the glass. As Malik turned to exit his room he didn't see that death had come a knocking. Marik snuck into the room, looking about the place inspecting his brothers life. The simple room in the two story farm house had two beds one side of the room. One was unmade and the other looked rather unused accept for the pile of books that spilled from a book bag. Marik crept over to the desk to look over the photos, he saw one that look like his older sister. Another who he recognized as his friends brothers. There was more to investigate on the small desk like a lame poem that took up the center; but he had other plans for this chilly night. With his quiet movements Marik followed the noises to the bathroom where his younger brother was bathing. He listened at the door for a few minuets before he knew it was safe. The crinkle of the shower curtain moved away and then was replaced again. Marik shook his head, who uses a shower curtain for a bath? Marik stood in the doorway listening to the tone deaf singing of Malik. Unaware he was being stalked the younger boy stood in the water just to turn on the shower letting the heat pelt him.

"It's cold outside, there's no kind of atmosphere I'm all alone, more or less." Malik belted out splashing the side of the curtain as he took his seat. "Even Lister has someone to keep him company and he's the only human alive. Bloody hell, what's wrong with me!" Malik made another large splash as Marik took his steps forward. He had a wicked grin on his face as he placed the knife on the counter top. He tip toed toward the blue curtain placing his hand at the top of it to pull it back. "Why don't I have a brother? Someone who could teach me what I'm doing wrong." Malik hit the water despite how useless it was to beat it senseless. With an exhausted half sigh half scream he looked upwards to the ceiling his eyes wideing as he stood up in a rush. Flinging back the curtain he stared in confusion at the empty space that was his small bathroom. Door closed, clothes on the floor, fogged mirror, and what was that? Turning off the shower Malik nearly tripped over the side of the tub trying to get to what he saw. Glittering on the counter top was a ancient look dagger with a interweaving handle around four hieroglyphics. The sharp blade was like nothing Malik had ever seen and was very sure Santa clause didn't leave it for him. His sister would murder him if he even thought about it. Walking backwards with no regard to where anything was Malik aimed to unplug the tub - lest he get a large ear blistering lecture from Isis-. Malik took a final step back still eyeing the knife on the counter when he slipped on a puddle and landed on his back in middle of a the pool of water and soon to be blood.

Marik watched from the shadow of the small room that was his light half's bedroom. Unwilling to go any farther towards the man then necessary. After hearing the scream from the bathroom Marik backtracked to the door where the crashing sound was heard. He peeked in a slight worry that his plan had taken effect in the white room. Feeling the slight twinge in his Marik knew the was nearing. He took a seat behind the door watching the mess of slosh in front of him he held his arm as the power pulsed through trying to make up for the sudden sick feeling.

"This is what I wanted right?" He whispered. "I live this mortal world knowing what i know.

The dagger driven deep with in my very soul To die this very day or to see the end so close.

The choices that i make will leave me here a while. I wish for death, I pray for it but do i take the cowards way or do I plunge the dagger into this weaken body what is this feeling, emotions raw refusing to let it go.

though as shallow as i breath I start utter words a chance to dream of better places or restlessness have taken over now a bitter moment I take my vow a life like this is wasted now. Fire burning in my soul an emotion unlike any other. Do I take this life i own or do i save this horrid soul. I seek, i yearn a chance to breath fresh air. I crave for a world i haven't destroyed But, do i let this awful feeling take me from this painful place taking this life I can not see." Marik sat across the room staring at his brother with a look of depression and a hint of worry. He had no idea what to do and this time he couldn't ask for help. The feeling of his broken heart that never healed would get everywhere. Yami knew a little of how he was feeling but Bakura he had totally turned around and forgotten. Glancing up after staring at the dirty floor beneath his bare feet he jumped. Half way out the window he watched as the boy he had bandaged as far away from the boy as he could moaned and moved in his sleep. With a sigh, he turned to move out the window ready to leave this room for his own failing in his mission. The boy on the bed whispered something but Marik couldn't hear it all he knew is he would survive. The fall would have killed him had Marik not returned to the scene to debate an hour over if he should rescue him or not. But the quick messy bandages of the teen that leaked in several places was holding a light that was healing the boy a very fast pace. Escaping into the night the man was officially done with his little murder thoughts something now pulled at him and he didn't like it.

~Notes~ Read and review thanks for all who helped with the original as well as this version. Sorry I had to correct rewriting chapter three now! Shouldn't be long at all I have about 8 chapters written so they will come out rather quickly!


	3. Love Is A Battle Field

Name: Immortal Guardians

Chapter 3: Love is a Battle Field

Author: Black Starr, Planet Starr's Ashes, Yami… u pick it's all me

Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh sorry people

Thanks to Kenny for helping me write this the first time….

Malik didn't sleep well, his head was pounding and when he woke for the first time he had weird bloody bandages around him. He heard his sister sneaking in at some ungodly hour and he was sure she was shocked when she entered his bathroom no doubt to tidy it. She came screamed at him shaking him awake while simultaneously checking him for wounds. Malik opened his eyes to see that Odion had come home with his sister which made everything all the more worse. Malik didn't get a chance to sleep until early in the morning. It was a long talk about what happened verses what he remembered. His sister who was leaving him to think about was praying that he didn't murder anyone. Ignoring her inane babble Malik tried to sleep more but failed miserably. Getting out of bed, Malik packed his bag looking around his room for any signs of what happened last night. He head was still pounding and the gentle whispers of his sister outside his door were in concern for his safety. He ignored her when she demanded he go back to bed and when she asked him how he felt he quickly lied. He was going to school if she liked it or not and if anything was wrong with him he was sure he would feel worse. Taking a quick shower -that he was positive his sister was up late cleaning- Malik got ready for school he needed a good attraction and actually paying attention in class would be just the thing. With a wave to his sister he left for Ryou's place. At least he can get something good out of this day and seeing Ryou's face when he woke up to him sitting on top of him would do the trick. The blonde laughed to himself as he walked into the apartment complex gates. No one was up but, there was a tag on one of the walls that caught the boys eyes. Quickly braiding his hair back Malik headed up the stairs to the not so quite noise from within. It was almost like Ryou was wresting with someone from within. Knowing Ryou, it was his dad and they were just catching up so Malik walked around the balcony to the back where Ryou's bedroom was and entered the window. The noises got louder as he entered the small room. It was dressed in blue with dark wood accents to clean for Malik's taste but when he tried to dirty it Ryou always cleaned up after him.

"Good morning Malik." Yugi didn't seem phased by the other boys entrance, but Malik stared at him as if he was a ghost. Why was Yugi here this early and why was Ryou up for that matter.

"Why are you here? Why is Ryou being loud in his bedroom?" Yugi grinned big, opening the door to sneak into the hallway and showed Malik the White haired stranger who instantly knew they were being watched. But, like a true friend he didn't mention it. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, But he's like an alarm clock. Ryou just sensed him and bam he was awake." Yugi pushed Malik back into the room and pointed out the door. "The tattoo's the same and he looks just like Ryou. That little monster was hiding this the whole time."

"What? He knew?! That Jackass!" Yugi nodded his head, he peeked out the door to see Ryou was alone. "I can't believe he just kept it from us and even when you found your look a like!"

"I already tried to ask him he just says that he's a cousin… Ryou is holding back some serious information." Taking a Seat on the bed Yugi stared at the door as Ryou walked in with a huge smile.

"Hungry?" He asked innocently. Yugi and Malik just glared at their friend who pretended not to get the hint. "Something wrong?" Yugi shook his head and Malik laughed trying to download his old files back into his brain. He thought whatever gave him this headache dislodged something.

"So THAT Man was your cousin?" Ryou nodded his head.

"He's just visiting." Yugi rolled his eyes slowly starting in a bad mood. This was Malik's turn to nod, getting up the blonde Egyptian walked towards the window in attempt to focus. Ryou was sure keeping to his secret but for what reason why aren't Malik and Yugi aloud to know. Ryou made the same squeak effectively grabbing Malik's attention from the window. Walking in Ryou introduced the tall Egyptian Albino to the hellcat Blonde. Malik didn't stay long which left Yugi to fold his arm standing really close to the boy and looking up at him. Bakura more or less politely stared back when Yugi circled him. He reached up barley touching the tattoo on the back of his neck. "Cousin?" Ryou was barley able to nod when Yugi let out a loud humph.

"When you want to tell us the truth Ryou you know where we are.". Ryou shrugged it just wasn't the right time to say he said as Yugi left them both. He turned to his older brother who just looked back a Ryou unsure it was the best idea to keep it a secret any longer.

"So Bakura tell me about Egypt?" Ryou packed his school bag while the older one explained hot summers of Egypt. The explanation kept Ryou full of questions not afraid to interrupt the story telling of his white haired brother. Ryou prodded deeper into the story behind the Guardian Brotherhoods though Bakura was skimpy with the details. One his way to school Bakura explained many other things more of on how got on in Egypt. Ryou shook his head he had a horrible grammar and he screams during what he calls

The bloody awesome part!' The school lot came quicker then either had expected; stopping at the entrance Bakura hastily finished up a story of young Thief Bakura in the wild sand monsters play yard.

"I'll see ya." Ryou said with a wave as he entered the courtyard of his school, Bakura watched as Ryou walked slowly to the center of the yard scanning it for his only friends. No one at all? Where they that made at him that they ignore him? Was that possible? Ryou stood alone against the wall of the building a balcony above him. Not one of his friends showed, and rest of the kids scattered around aimlessly like normal but his two buddies had vanished. His head lit like a bulb on Christmas… Domino effect, Ryou quickly made it to Yugi and Malik's shared locker and placed two cards neatly written in it. "Thank you Bakura." Ryou whispered starting to disappear into the on coming students. They would surly forgive him once they fallen in love.

Yugi was the next to visit his locker with Malik not far behind. Ryou stood behind a door looking onto them watching them carefully.

"Do you think it's a prank?" Yugi asked quietly taking the note from the bottom of the lockers Malik didn't even think about the possibilities; grabbing the note and smelling the sweet rose sent… "I love roses." Malik said quietly his eyes closed. He felt like this could be the beginning of thing beautiful.

"Who do u think it's from?" Malik replied, he opened the card and read it to himself. "Wow, amazing." Yugi glanced at Malik's card and stared in disbelief. He took it from his hands to read it for himself.

"Hey! That's my poem?" Yugi stared at his own card and though about it. "And this?" He showed the card and with a quizzical look Malik nodded.

"I didn't send that! I wrote it but didn't send it." Malik said in a rush, looking over the two cards and sighed. As much as he wanted to send it to Yugi he didn't have the guts. Behind the scenes Ryou cursed a thing he never did. He had a feeling that he trusted the wrong ex thief to do his bidding. Asking Bakura to create a poem must have been hard for him to accomplish. Ryou headed for his first class barley seeing the white head bouncing around the background of the second floor. Running towards him was his weird 24 year old looking brother his arms wide and open.

"SOOOO?" He cooed , his head struck fantasies and in the brief second Ryou was sure he had hearts in his eyes. Ryou smacked Bakura in the head bringing him back to reality from whence he came.

"You moron, you gave them poems from each other written by each other…" He said, Bakura smile faded and he looked away. He knew this was to good to be true he just wasn't good at this sort of thing. "What are we gonna do now?" Ryou looked around for any signs of his best friends and then back to Bakura. Shrugging Ryou shoved his hands in his pockets something was unlike him.

"I'm not the one who deiced to play cupid you are. But, this might work out to our advantage. " Ryou shook his head and started pacing, just as the bell rang for class to start. As soon as Ryou looked up, Bakura vanished down the hallway into the crowds.

"What was he talking about?" Ryou stared off into the distance slowly finding ground and walking into his first class. Malik had made it already and the look on his face proved he might have over heard the conversation. Ryou sat down beside him knowing the two were not talking by the look of anger they both gave him. They two of them ignored there friend, until Malik plopped a note on to his side of the desk.

'Ryou your hand writing is well known it tells all.' Ryou winced, but managed to say nothing to the inclination but it only angered the other two when he said nothing. Bakura screwed up with the letters and Ryou forgot how telling his writing really was at least to his best friend. Class soon started about five minuets later of pure agonizing silence for Ryou. Yugi hadn't made a cheery remark except to Malik and Serenity who shared their class. The anger between them was deafening and he didn't know what to do. The teacher rambled on about letters, which they were to write to official intelligence agencies. But, what came next was a little bit of Bakura's magic. The Whole 'this might work out to our advantage.' ran through Ryou's mind at bullet speed and shattered like glass.

"Class, I have randomly selected half of you to read your writing now and the other half to do it in the Domino School News Paper." The Teacher stated pulling a list of names from her laptop file. Yugi smiled faintly unlike any other time and even turned pale. But Malik looked paler then the rest of them his poem was about how much he loved Yugi. The only thing that didn't keep him from faking illness.

"Malik please step up to the class and read your poem." Malik looked away more ashen then before as he grabbed a white piece of paper from his binder and headed for the front of the class. But, when he came to the front of the class and instead of reading what was on the paper something else filled his mind. Shaking it loose he tried to organize the words to make sense.

"My Poem is titled Choice; I live this mortal world knowing what i know… " Malik read his poem to dramatic degree in which it was designed. His class mates hanging on to his words as if listening to a sonnet by William Shakesphere. Malik used the dramatic sad side to his poem as if he was longing for the effects of his poem… After getting everyone's attention he left them hanging as the poem finished. It would be a standing ovation if people actually like Malik. Instead they clapped and whispered as the teacher thanked the blonde for that dramatic battle of the wills.

"Ryou your next, please read your poem out loud." The teacher sat down at her desk now tired of directing the children to the front of the room. Lazy teacher, sitting she waited for Ryou to move to the front and start reading. It went on through Serenity's poem about her older brother, and Yugi's poem about is best friends. The class stumbled onward through the annoying lectures and learning's of English class. Most of them had been ignoring her sense the beginning of class but the rest were dazing off through the monotone lectures she tended to give. When class was nearly finished the class was surprised to find she was handing out Two books to read in the time frame of four weeks… 'The Immortal Highlander and The Dark Highlander.' Yugi eyed the book with a weird intent to actually read it. Romance wasn't his specialty, fantasy was but the back of the book made it sound good. The class settled into silent reading for the next few minuets of class.

Bakura paced the fence of the schoolyard explaining his plan in clear detail even bringing out drawings of stick figures to prove his point. Yami wasn't biting, but he was sure that Bakura was doing this for good not torture so he agreed anyway. Getting into the building unseen was easy. Up through the roof and down to the second floor bathrooms where no one will seen them. Bakura pulled out silver tinted card from his pocket and giggled like an extreme maniac while powering a shadow spell. Yami was watching the exit for intruders.

"Nightmare's Forgotten Souls!" The card in Bakura's hand Burst into a raging flame and shot onto the ground of the bathroom. The fire flared upward, mixing into the whirling chaos of ashy smoke rising from the gates of a monstrous world. a glowing blue soul-sucking fiend from fire and smoke emerged a hideous half-tiger half-horse. Glowing blue to a soul-sucking black from the fire emerged its eyes glowing with all the corruption of hell itself. The head was of a tiger, fangs dripping with the blood of it's last kill. The front hooves pounded the ground ready to charge. The rear paws of the tiger pawing at the ground with scythe like claws. The middle of the creature seemed to melt a purple horse body with white and black striped furs in every other place. Together into one the body wrapped in warn bandages. The creature raised up and the fire behind it exploded into a shower of twisted animal souls each one eventually joining the monstrosity. Yami turned and almost screamed. He didn't realize that his twisted friend had ever created such demon.

"What the hell is that?" He asked not able to look towards Bakura who was behind it laughing. Bakura raised his hands up one hand covering half his face the other went to on top of the beast head pushing on it. The horse struggled to free it's self under the weight of the pressure.

"Yami, if anything goes wrong use a the safe card." For such an evil plan to work there must always be a plan b. He was sure to have an escape root that aptly name the safe card.. Bakura murmured protecting magic out of nowhere remembering the first release of the soul of Nightmare. Instantly he pulled a second card out and released it to ensure only the few that needed to be where in the middle of this.

"Change of Heart!" Ryou called, a Blonde haired angel with one black and white wing come out holding a red heart in her palms her white gown flowing from her body. Change of heart walked slowly from the bathroom to the hallway and as she graced the halls with her presence a red glowing mist came from the heart and blew in the mystical wind thorough the school. The children didn't even see her as they walked zombie like out the doors. She graced the stairs and down the hallway again flowing with grace and beauty as the children and staff followed her. Walking back up towards the rooftop where she stayed there the wind blowing her hair widely the mist of red constantly flowing in the direction of the children out on the back feild.

"Your sure Malik will be out of confusion when this thing starts his rampage?" Bakura nodded, watching his buddy try not to look over his shoulder at the hell beast. "Ryou is going to stay in confusion right?" Bakura nodded again, Yami hated the idea of putting his little brother in danger but as Bakura explained he wouldn't be harmed just phased in effect. What wasn't planned was how would they help Malik stop the beast. Bakura took the hand the was on the beast and rubbed his blue creation commanding it in gestures to go and hunt the target. Bakura hands slipped to his side a lopsided grin on his face as it charged off in the direction of his pray. Yugi who awoke with confusion as much as came out of it looked around him the moment The Dark Beast was through the doors of the classroom. It reared and neighed and made a roaring like sound charging at the smaller of the two boy. Yugi let out a terrified scream looking up at what was a mix of duel monster cards. He was dwarfed by the size of the creature and he knew he had no chance of taking it out. Dodging the first attack Yugi scrambled across the room in attempt to find something to hide behind. It was little use as Yugi dodged another attack. Bakura watched from outside his black leather wings flapping to keep him afloat. He was laughing like he was back in Egypt killing people. Yami looked displeased and quite scared at the moment the hell beast throwing a dark multi colored ball of spirits at Yugi. The ball directed a bit away from Yugi and hit a bookcase near him. Yami cringed but felt a bit relieved when his brother got to his feet. Yugi shook his head picking the splinters from his right arm. He glared in defiance at the beast despite how scared he felt. If he could just get behind it he would be able to escape. The beast burst with anger his body enflamed charging up a dark energy ball. When it was released from innards of the demons Yugi was thrown back into the storage closet stunning him. Malik looked around the soccer field for a third time everyone was acting as if appearing on a soccer field was normal. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it standing their waves of red mist flowing towards them. "Change of heart?" Malik ran over to Ryou and tried to get him into a conversation but his topics where little to none. Forgetting his friend here he looked for Yugi; not seeing him anywhere leaving Marik panicked. He thought if one duel monster was here turning people into freaks two or more could be here. Malik raced into the school as fast as he could heading towards the last place Yugi was before the nightmare began. He didn't have to search long as the high pitched scream erupted from one of the rooms. English classroom it was the end of first hour when this happened. Running towards the classroom and into it he saw what had to be the most hideous thing he could have seen. Staring at the cold dead eyes of the beast Malik barley noticed Yugi huddled in that background. His finger grabbed the nearest object closer to him which happened to be a pole for pulling down the projection screen. As a distraction he flung the pole over at the front of the room and ran for the back of the room. The beast neighed angrily and charged crushing Malik into another bookcase. Yugi opened a violet eye trying hard no to cry he staggered to his feet slowly making his way around the beast and to his friend.

"Malik, are you okay?" Malik just stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm fine it's you I'm worried about." Malik struggled to hug his angelic friend trying to keep his movement slow so the beast didn't charge at him. But, no matter how slow he had been the blast of souls found him. At least the window above him anyway, the glass shattered covering Malik and Yugi in minor cuts luckily when the beast attacked he took everything out completely. Malik and Yugi were shadowed by a figure not looking up to see who it was. Malik hung on to Yugi tighter as the figures shadow disappeared. Black leather wings folded into the skin of the blonde Egyptian boy named Marik.

"Guardian Solider of The Bone Dragon" Malik head shot up he didn't know there was someone here with them. He looked over briefly and shuddered. It was? Remembering back to the picture that Yugi showed him before school of four best friends fought his confused brain for remembrance. Malik knew him but his name escaped his bloody lips if Yugi even told him one. Before the nameless warrior was a beast patch worked together quite like the one attacking everyone. Before the blonde Egyptian stood a Blonde haired guardian solider with green shoulder armor lined in silver with a matching chest plate and jeans. A long silvery sword gleamed by the soldier's side bursting with golden Fire. He looked down proudly the beast that was known as the safe card. His dragon wings unfolded going all the way to each side of the room. He had powerful claws and spikes down his back. And a larger sea horse tail with matching red green scales of bone.

"I pay tribute to the Elements my Guardian Solider of the Bone Dragon! ELEMENTS BURST!" the dragon gave it's protest with a mighty roar but was soon taken by a white spirit in short time the four original monster that made the great beast formed into tiny balls shooting into the sky and bouncing right into the Hell beast. The Beast sparked blue flames from it's body and that was all the was seen the smoke took the room the light made it even harder to see. Yugi opened his eyes still partially beneath Malik and took one very small peak at the remains. Three monsters remained Soul tiger, Nightmare Horse, and Souls of the Forgotten. Yugi shut his eyes moving closer to Malik for protection. Malik complied to the small request using his body as a shield . Marik glanced at them then quickly summed his next action.

"Kaiser Colosseum!" A round glowing ring formed around Marik and the monsters. Soul Tiger and Nightmare horse cried out bursting into flames and vanishing in it's own smoke. The Souls of the Forgotten flew widely around trying to form a higher power but with nothing on Marik side of this battleground the souls burst into puffs of air and vanished. It was a few seconds as Malik helped Yugi from the floor dusting of the dirt and shards of glass. Looking over Malik studied Marik as he swayed in his place his golden aura was flickering in and out. Malik gasped as the ancient man fell to his knees holding his stomach as dizziness came over him. As desperate as he was he couldn't make it stop.

-Flash back-

Marik sat at the bottom of the closed bathroom door staring over at the leg of what was his brother. He banged his head hard against the door whispering under his breath. He stood on shaky legs grabbing the knife that was still on the counter. He slide his hand over the steal blade feeling the texture against his hands. He then brought the dagger up as he took a step forward and drove the dagger into his heart. As the words filled the air in the room. Marik stopped in front of the body looking over the wreck.

"Hi, My name is Marik I am your older brother." He said as he picked up the body. "My blood will cure you."

-end flash back-

The ground hit him hard and before the world turned blck he heard one faint voice says something he never though he would hear again.

"OLDER BROTHER!" Malik wasn't even sure why he screamed it but for some reason he knew he was the older brother he wanted

Wow what a story thanks to Kenny the first time… helped me out a lot and I want u to read and review and tell friends thanks… Chapter three is up and I'm so glad for that… and I might no disclaimer but if a product on TV I don't own it…


	4. Into The Darkness

Name: Night and Day

Chapter: Into The Darkness

Author: Planet Starr's Ashes

Disclaimer: If it's on TV or movies I don't own it…

Wow Chapter four, everyone clap now this is quite amazing… Sorry mistakes I tend to make and never see. But the good thing is I'm at least writing well rewriting. Hope you liked the last three chapters and hope u like this one…

Marik was now in his own room atop a twin bed of Egyptian cotton sheets. Malik stood by his side afraid to speak figuring if he did his brother, something he had come to know him as would want to stay in his coma. His friends were out in the living room trying there best to keep positive moods though Yugi was firm in his status of not talking to Ryou who was feeling ever so guilty. Ryou sat on the couch the small kitchen in front of them framed by a fence that was were Bakura sat eating an apple. Yugi sat on a chair trying not to stare at his twin for which had been reprimanded for so many times.

"Marik, you have to wake up… Please you can't die." Malik pleaded silently, Malik placed a hand on Marik's gently fearing he would move in his state. Fearing the worse, like he may never get to know his brother even if he didn't want him around. The story tore through him when he heard about Marik's sister but he was dazed from then on and didn't hear much after it. Yami was bent on not talking to Yugi so the story was pretty much left to Bakura who favorite story telling method was talking about himself. A tear dripped down his cheeks as he lowered his head his blonde bangs hanging in his eyes. . "Please." The instant froze as Malik watched the sleeping Guardian his head still lowered but his eyes gazing over him.

"I know I can't replace your little sister and I have a feeling it still bloody hurts. But, if what the guys are saying and you were watching over my dad a the time. You fucking messed up!" Malik shook his head with a laugh. "But, you have to admit something brother. If you didn't feel this way I would be alone right now. My father would be still terrorizing my life and my sister would be married to a half wit time keeper from hell. But, you made my father crazy and you fucking killed him." Malik look down, in his explanation he didn't see his brother's face disturbed by a single tear what nightmare must he be going through? Malik sucked in a breath forgetting to let it out as he watch intently. Marik aside from breathing never showed he was there in his coma his face stayed steeled accept for that one tear and his hair was limp from the brushing Bakura had given it the gel look dissolved.

The earth started shaking, the floor boards breaking away from the foundation before slapping back on to it in a repetitive motion. Malik cried out as the windows before him shattered letting a swarm of darkness into the room. Must the be what it's like to fall into a sudden coma. Malik fell backwards onto to what should have been the hard wooden floor. But looking around he realized the feel was much different then what he felt. The earth was shaking like giants were charging toward him one steady vibration after another. The night was eerily quite and the stars were lost melting into the darkness. Grasping the ground he looked into one of his hands letting the sands fall through his slim fingers.

"Where am I?" 5000 years ago, there was a memory of a boy and his friend. The feeling that stung them was amplified through the air when the third member fell to the blood splattered ground. Malik watched as if it was replayed just for him, he recognized everything instantly having heard it just a half hour before. This was the pain he felt for years though he hadn't really known where it came from he knew now. His own heart had a shadow heart guiding him. Death followed his family as if he was connected to the past. Malik took steps slow as the time around him towards the girl about to be murdered once again. Malik stepped in the place of her pushing her out of the way and taking the blow. He felt like the world was crumbling in on him as blood flew out of his heart onto the ground and the attacker. Malik fell to his knees the world exploded around him in short dark bursts. This was the feeling he felt for the longest time the pain welled up with in was suddenly free. He had to show Marik that he would protect him no matter what came.

"MALIK!" Malik saw a shot of Bakura and Marik running for him before he fell to the ground. His last parting words reached barley to Marik's ears.

"I'd do it again to end your pain." Malik was surrounded by darkness and the only light was his tears dripping down his face. He was colder now, he was dead he was lost in the infinite darkness. Walking deeper into eternal darkness. The blackness seemed to narrow and lined themselves with mirrors playing movies. Movies? He looked into one pitch-black mirror and was shocked to see what he saw.

"Death is common nave, and u are a commoner so death be fitting." The figure of blonde hair to the skies laughed evilly cutting the throat of some towns person. He looked deranged, he looked like he has known the pain as his white haired friend knew. Two buddies murdering for revenge; seeing the traces of there rampages on there clothes and bodies. Malik watched or was he even Malik anymore he couldn't tell, it all felt the same. The darkness got darker as the only ounce of light lifted and faded. The mirrors started to break one by one in a domino effect down the line leading the small teen away from the entrance. Malik was no longer himself he was just a soul for Marik who emptily followed the breaking mirrors his life being destroyed by the insanity.

Ryou picked up on the outside world showing an egg to Malik around the second he left the room. He couldn't bare it anymore so he ordered the best cure he knew. Being overly busy, he asked Ryou the cook of all cooks to teach him his secrets and it just happened to work. Malik drifted in and out at times but the lesson was good. But his lack of full attention caused a few problems at times that seem to make Ryou want to strangle the blond pixie.

"AHHH!" Ryou screeched running from the small kitchen. Yugi laughed as Malik also ran and cried out as he ringed out his egg soaked hair. "I don't know how u managed that but don't ever do it again." Ryou looked a Yugi who was fighting laughter holding his magazine at his sides. Malik growled and vanished into the bathroom crying out about evil eggs. Yugi looked up finally stopping his laughter when he received his little shut up glare from Ryou. But that didn't deter him from laughing some more when the egg starting drooping down his head. Cleaning up quickly Ryou sighed going back to the kitchen in order to prepare a proper meal Malik appearing at his side again. The good thing about Malik was when he started a project it was never finished until it was presentable and he never gave up no many how many laughs his friends got out of it. Malik finally cracked the eggs a few minuets after returning and nothing bad exploded into his hair. He touched his hair to make sure and scrambled the eggs in the pan.

"We should invite everyone and have a party…" Yugi shot Malik a look then immediately tensed as he remembered why they couldn't have a party. But, Malik looked eased at the though and turned to face his friend forgetting to let go of the frying pan. Ryou grabbed it in a rush rescuing the meal from the maniac and placed back on the stove.

"That's a great idea Yugi… We can have a soul resurrection party!" Yugi looked at Ryou who laughed turning the stove off and confronting Malik with the disaster of burnt toast and horribly messy eggs.

"I'll cook." Ryou said grumpily, but Yugi was already down idea lane and writing down the best of them. He handed Malik and invite list and set the date for tomorrow after school. Then Yugi handed Ryou the food list. "I can't make all this!" Ryou cried out again, knowing Yugi was punishing him once again for keeping everything a secret. A secret that Malik and himself still didn't know. Malik took the list reading it over carefully and shrugged suggesting he help. Ryou simply glared at the blonde.

"I got it, why do u pick the things u can make and buy the things u can't." Ryou was above buying pre made foods but the list was rather large and he was only one person. With a sigh, he aloud the idea to sink deep and agreed hesitantly. Yugi said his good byes shortly after he had to get home and take over the shop for his grandfather. With a short wave and a last glance at Yami he walked out of the house. Ryou was next he could prepare some of the food tonight after he did his homework. He knew he could make most of it and he could ask Bakura to help him carry it over. Malik was left he was on his way back to the Marik's house after checking at home a cellphone in his hand the last of the people called. But, the problem was how do u contact the last of the brothers? He slowly walked into the back room and opened the door. Malik watched in amazement as Marik tossed and turned. No, doubt in a sleep like coma he heard about it being a stage right before waking up sometimes. Walking in still as quite as he could be opened the coat pocket for the wallet. Inside was bound to be a clue to where they could be.

"Credit cards, restaurant card… Ooh this is a bar card? Bakura did mention beer when they left Marik here. "Sekuba Bar? Sounds promising… I think." Malik took a look at Marik and then quickly exited grabbing his coat and heading back out the door. He stopped momentarily to look at the sleeping tri colored haired boy on the couch. Did they all live here? He knew there were three rooms and a bathroom it was a rather small apartment as it was a triplex apposed to a duplex. He sighed, maybe he was as worried as Malik was at the moment though he didn't show it. Walking out the door he turned to the opposite direction of the main street. He heard most of the bars in this side of the town was near the ocean. He looked around, as he walked on toward crushing waves there was a lot bars, restaurants, and many other things but he saw no bar with Sekuba glazed in lights. Malik stopped in his tracks his spine feeling a familiar chill as well as the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He looked at the card seeing there was only a phone number. He grabbed his phone from his pocket cursing slightly as he saw the low battery signal. He tried the number, in hopes he at least get part of an address just as someone answered his phone made a large beep and shut off. He glared at the phone throwing it to the ground in frustration he charged it this morning he knew it. Leaving it a mess on the ground he looked around and started walking further into the distract. No one was around this early in the day I guess even in this part of town they had lives. Doing god knows what with god knows who. Right now he didn't care at all he just wanted to find the last name on the list. It was funny that Seto would own a bar this far into town. As rich as the man was he had no idea he enjoyed living around low life's. Knowing that Seto never frequented his mansion much anymore as his company slowly collapsed under the pressure of outside gaming companies. Malik eyes lit up as he saw a girl standing by a broken down crap shack.

"Do you know where Sekuba bar is?" She replied with a nod and pointed towards the other side of the docks. When he turned around to thank her for the info she was gone and all that was left was a box wrapped in a violet velvet cloth. Malik eyed the box carefully, sighing in confusion he put the box in his left pocket and followed the docks. But that small little box didn't stay hidden it found it's way to the ground several times. In fact it gain full attention mid way to his destination. Malik unwrapped it slowly staring at the black blood splotched bow. The velvet was next and what reveled was quite simple. Earrings, what does that symbol mean? The pair of gold Earrings had a cross body with a loop head. He eyed them carefully replacing them in fluffy padding and rapping the box back up.

"Life?" Malik asked himself , he wasn't quite sure but that is what he wanted to say they meant. Walking farther, forgetting the box as it finally stayed in it's place. He stared down at the end of the docks came by the only thing in site which was not a bar but a café.

"Fresh Meat Café?" Malik walked to the door and peered through the dirty windows to the inside. Wooden tables and chairs carved with medieval engravings lined the place leaving little place to step. The wall paper was plan falling off the wal and cracking places, the whole place reeked of the dead. The small café was framed by a bar in the back and two doors to the left on either side of the bar.

"Marik, you're late, bloody hell boy I never wanted fire you and here I stand wondering where the bloody hell have you been? Malik, accused of behind his taller more muscular brother was shoved to the back room with out his protest being heard. He was fitted in blood stained apron and put to work as head meat cutter. Malik got that job easily, the job was simple cut the meat and store it up. But the problem was the next task cook the meat stored from yesterday. Malik was going to do the job no matter what it took. He tiptoed to the phone as quickly as he could. Dialed the old familiar number and heard the deep rings and hums.

"Ryou? Ryou?" Malik pleaded into the phone, Ryou mumbled something then Malik went into a forceful rants. Be time he was off the phone Malik was chanting the rules of cooking meat in his head. He started slowly, one piece at time but then he heard the ring of the cracked doorbell and hurried up. He went from two slabs of meat to five in an hour and was on top of his game by the lunch bell. The slobber monster boss was actually 'despite is words' impressed. Malik started on the other dishes after a brief call to Ryou to make sure he got it all right. Malik was keeping up until the time came to wait on the patrons of the grimy café. Malik slowly took of his apron and put on a newer less blooded one for his waist. He peeked out and almost shrieked. These people were all monsters; slobbering animals that digested humans in one gulp. Trying to look like he fit in Malik slung back his head and laughed as if the wind said something funny to him. The whole bar cheered calling his… Err Marik's name. Now to act like Marik… Malik blinked as a saucy woman smiled at him and giggled madly as he walked by. He winked at her and cocked a grin as he moved to the bar. "What do ya want?" Malik slowly took down a whisky and Jack Daniels and heading for the beer room. Usually he wouldn't get near the stuff but this was a special case. Malik struck up casual conversation finding out as much as he could about the whereabouts of Sekuba. Turns out no one in this place that knew Marik knew he had other friends at Sekuba Bar. So conversation was getting interesting so to speak. It was midnight be time he left the greasy joint money in hand. Malik strutted down the sidewalk winking and calling out to people who he really never met. Following the streets to the destination he was after in the bloody first place . Stopping the small blonde looked in disbelief as he saw what was it there all along, in all it's two story glory. Sekuba Bar! Stood not far from where he had passed before. Malik rushed through the door and stopped at the sight of Yami dodging daggers. 'When did he get here?' He asked a little angrily. Bakura was laughing counting off seconds and well that is all Malik knew. Sitting at the bar as not to disturb the two Malik turned to the bar keep not to interested in seeing anyone.

"So your Malik?" Malik raised his head and stared at the brown hair blue eyed bar keep. Coldness clung to him like it did to ice. His hair disheveled and in his eyes. On his shoulder a patch as if something 'maybe those daggers' took him down.

"You really don't remember the poor people do you Seto? Besides how do you know I'm not Marik" Malik growled almost annoyed. Seto let out a laugh making everyone look up from where they were he really did command attention.

"You can't be Marik where is the famous hair and he is in a coma." Standing up Malik stared bewildered at the bar keeper and turned to walk away but something caught his eye. In the corner on the wall was that symbol. He walked over to it the Barkeeper following as he pointed it out.

"That is an ankh, symbol of life in Egypt. Marik used to own earrings of that symbol. Now he has nothing but stupid little hoops." Malik looked over at the barkeeper who oddly had taken an interest him the most uninteresting human on earth.

"So that's it." Seto laughed and picked up a mug and set it front of Malik. "Dr. Pepper?" He brought out a case of soda and ripped into it. Bending to pour the drink he finally noticed that Malik smelled like raw meat and demons. The small blond on the other hand only smelled the meat he sniffed it once again and cringed. Seto watched him a bit longer before deciding it was time to alert the masses now that the game was over and Yami was celebrating with a round of shots. He wobbled the shots glasses in the palm of his hand. When he glanced at Malik who now stared at the bar with much nervousness even though he had met the two prier to this little trip. Yami and Bakura where past the drunks they normally were and surprisingly sitting calmly beside him..

"Why aren't you with wife-y?" Bakura said semi angrily, Yami almost burst out laughing at the comment he hadn't heard Bakura call Marik that sense he tried to baby sit Mokuba over a long weekend. Malik looked puzzled then smiled half heartily trying to keep the white haired one calm. Yami ordered a beer, taking a seat next to Malik sniffing the drink lying at blonde's fingertips he scrunched his nose up in disgust and chugged the one that was set in front of him.

"Um, yeah why aren't you at Marik's side?" Yami asked, slurring his words with a side of spit. He wiped his mouth up, gulping down another beer. Malik didn't answer only brought out the list of guests Yugi handed him earlier. Staring into the brown liquid of his drink Malik finally let it hit him that he had successfully took over Marik's job and totally forgotten about him. "A party? You… Which ever one of you it is that is Malik! Can't have a party Marik's in a bloody coma!" Bakura stood and then ripped the paper in half shoving it into his empty beer glass. Wobbling over to Yami who was whispering to his transparent friend. Malik hardly flinched as much as he would have before today.

"It is a renewal of the soul party; to help him awake up." Malik shook his head and wondered over to the pictures on the other side of the room. A few demons actually muttered hello from the café down a few blocks. But, he just ignored them taking a seat at the end of the bar.

"Still u can't have a party that's like saying 'We are glad you are in the coma'!" Yami protested, Malik ignored him and continued his side of the story.

"I was learning how to cook today and I failed… One day in Marik's shoes and I can cook side of meat in minuets. Explain that… Do you really think I want him gone?"

"Yes you want to be him!" Bakura pointed his finger towards the sky and looked at Seto as if he was the one who said it. Malik shook his head and growled standing up with a force that knocked his stool over.

"Why am I explaining this to you idiots? You should want to help him! Positive thinking leads to positive actions!" Malik walked out of the bar with angry footsteps that would have left imprints if he was stronger. Yami and Bakura scrambled off the stools in a few more as they followed him catching up to him a half minute later. Turning as he knew he was being followed he stared the two down.

"You don't know him yet your all…" Bakura trailed off forgetting what he was talking about. Then he remembered something to his dear departed ghost friend and pointed to Malik.

"You can't have this stupid party! We don't want him to stay in this coma!" Yami protested still not getting the concept of a revival party.

"Yeah, you moron!" Was Bakura's two cents. Malik stared deeply into Bakura eyes and said the most heart-wrenching thing a man could hear. Okay it wasn't totally heart wrenching to a psychopathic demon. But, Bakura got the picture.

"Don't come then! His own blasted friends rather do nothing but drink. I'm attempting to unlock his soul from his dark surroundings and you are drinking away as if he is already dead! Screw you, we the people who barley know him will do it for you. I see how much he meant to you drunken bastards!" Malik stormed off leaving the two in complete silence. Bakura looked down at the ground beside him nodding his head and then looked a Yami who was clinging to his arm as he was petrified of something.

"Bob says he insulted us." Bakura said with a wolf like growl.

"Bobs an idiot! He fucking did more then insult us he called bastards!" Yami wobbled back into the bar Bakura arguing with the imaginary friend.

Into the darkness, where shadows had shadows. The path way of mirrors were playing the pieces of his dreams and memories even though they had shattered on the floor below. Marik sat crying, not a full grown version but a smaller one that has short blonde spikes and helpless eyes. He had no idea how to get out and he had no voice of reason to guide him. Malik's present had left him and as Marik slowly stood he picked up a piece or two of the mirror only to drop them. Watching them shatter all over again each new piece playing the movie. Maybe he could put it back together? Maybe he could… But, the seeds of doubt in his mind took over quickly as he reached down to pick up a piece only to have disappear into metallic dust. He quickened his pace, connecting them until they made a jagged shape with missing junks going in line across the center. He could make out an angel with silvery transparent butterfly wings and blue hair holding a wicked staff. The image faded and was replaced by him staring back through the mirror looking sad and lonely.

"NO!" Marik smashed the mirror and ran towards the darkness, which wasn't hard to do there was so much of it. He ran until he could run no more falling to the ground in a breathless panic it was something that made him very angry. He wanted to run into the light, feel the sun shine, and speak to his friend. Bloody hell even his brother would be welcomed here! As he sat up the picture haunted him, he thought about it as he stood in the empty darkened space. Suddenly it was playing everywhere around him the image faded and was brought back beeping at him telling him to remember. "I don't know!" Falling to his knees Marik watched the scene play out murder after murder. Nothing brought her back and yet he tried he honestly believe one murder for another. He wanted his little sister by his side smiling up at him like she did once..

"Admit your wrongs brother!" The voice was small and girlish colder then the last time he heard it. It brought chills to his spine and tears to his eyes. "Admit your insanity brother!" Marik cried out in pain he wanted so badly to just rip his heart out but he was already dead. "Why did u murder those innocents?" Marik said nothing, he was terribly shocked that his sister would speak to him this way. Standing up his eyes darkened turning blood shot in the mix. His hair electrified with fire he stared deep into the darkness. A new power with in him he wasn't going to take this he had already paid for his sins ten fold.

"I already admitted my sins when I swore guardianship of my descendents! I announced to all of them each and everyone of my sins!" The darkness abruptly vanished in replace of a large throne a blue ghost with angelic wings and grace sat on the throne watching him carefully. "You're not my sister you stole her voice!" Duel monsters lined the throne on booth sides.

"Tell me, do u recognize anyone?" Marik looked at the monsters; Dark magician, Dark Magician girl, Celtic Guardian, and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Marik stepped back in shock hitting the wall that only just appeared. His eyes more then bulging in utter disbelief at the sight.

"The… The Past?" Marik slid down the wall his hair fell to his shoulders his eyes innocent and angelic.

"Mahado, Karim, Kisara, and, Mana?" She stated

"Why did u bring them here? Why am I here for that matter?" Looking at the others in the room his mind reeled. They weren't alive, they were just figure of his overactive imagination. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and tried to make them go away any way he could.

"A test of your faith… You say your good and you're loyal but u refuse to admit you want to help from any brother. You even killed one of them and rendered most of them incompetent alcoholics. You thrust liquor them up to quiet there inquiring minds and hold them up with in a world you once were confined to. Tampering with their minds just to laugh about it later Only one of your decedents remains before you sentence is over and you seem to forget you need passing marks to move on." The blue lady stood in all elegance, her green satin dressed flowed low cut and off her shoulders flaring at the arms but curved to her body. The angelic girl walked close, but not close enough to be touched even if he leaned into reach for her.

"You pass these test and I'll gladly send u home brother." Malik paced in his room, beside him was a computer screen blank to search results. He couldn't think of the word he wanted to use. It was to revive things… Uh, renewal of the soul? He cursed and paced quicker his mind growing weaker by the hour. Checking in on Marik earlier was uneventful he moved and cried in his coma sleep but he didn't wake up no matter how Malik pleaded and he did plead. Malik sat on the bed and started thinking about what he found and heard. He could use this ankh thing maybe cause him to have good memories. Maybe that was his clue, away into the world he needed to enter. He was having doubts about having a party sense his encounter and now he was stumped without a clue? Nope just scared it won't work and you'll be alone with a coma patient. Like lighting it hit Malik as he was looking down at the floor. Legends! Maybe the Guardianship had a legend attached to it and could help or a prophecy. It was three o' clock in the morning when Malik got off the computer stretching to the sky and he actually checked on Marik though he was somewhat scared of the slums at this time of night. Marik was mumbling in his dreams something about a blue evil… Malik could only imagine what it meant but let out a chuckle as he watched. Falling a sleep beside him on the floor Malik had restless dreams nothing interested him. When the blonde Egyptian awoke he jolted to his feet with in seconds he was looking about like something was on fire. The many screams of terror and undefined words coming from his older brother had made him worried but he was doing it so often he just tried to sleep again. Malik sat next to him on the bed when sleep just wasn't possible he grabbed his hand and closed his eyes before he watched him. Quietly, he tried to think about the happenings of the days past. It was now day four and things only get more confusing. So there is four Guardians? Wouldn't that mean that Yugs grandfather and Ryou's father was watched as well. Malik went for the bathroom just a door over and thought about it some more sense it was all he could do. There had to be history they just don't go around not being noticed. Or do they? I mean there are a lot of organizations out there that aren't noticed. Right? But, that would mean there is a lot of people who are against them.

"Oh man, this is all insane. This can't be happening!" Malik sat on the floor of the bathroom trying not to think about it. Taking deep breaths he tried hard to just let it run out of his system for now. He grabbed some towels ready for a hot bath when he noticed the earring box in his pocket. He forgot all about it well except when he learned what it was. Ankh means life, so that means to protect a human you would wish them to have life. Not death. He couldn't help but debate over it all this topic wouldn't leave his head alone. Jumping from the shower he rapped a towel around his waist. Maybe it wasn't in what he gave to the reawakening it was what he contributed. Okay what was the difference in that? He made it to his temporary room awaking his laptop from its slumber. Maybe Egypt is the key? Maybe, I need to know exactly everything I can about Egypt? Changing into his Pajama's Malik logged onto a search engine.

Managing about four hours of sleep between searching the millions of sites and checking on Marik who screams softened into whimpers. The small boy sat in his chair at some odd morning hour. He watched the screen morph into another site the words and pictures blurring together.

"This isn't working!" Sighing loudly Malik pushed away from his desk and stood stretching more of his bones. What was he going to do? He had nothing to reawaken Marik with and he tried every kind of search he could think of. He didn't dare ask the two twits from the bar he was far to angry with them.

OMG I'm DONE! LOL anyway now that I'm done! LOL anyway R&R how do u like so on and so on. TELL YOUR FRIENDS! I hope it isn't crap tastic if is tell me and will go about re writing it again


	5. Coma Dreams And Gatherings

**Night and Day**

**Chapter Five: Coma Dreams And Gatherings**

**By: Kait **

**My Notes: I had to start this stupid chapter over three times… once cause I didn't like it and another because my computer deleted it… so here goes chapter five. And here goes a rewriting of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the quotes during the comma dreams… thank you! Everything else most likely mine… or part of Yugioh…**

**Marik head tilted to view everything before him it was dark still but what he saw of the duel monsters was growing dim. In minuets they had vanished, the blonde Egyptian was growing tired he just wanted to be home in his own bed staring at the ceiling with no intention of getting his lazy ass up out of it.. Standing slowly from his sitting position -a position he wasn't sure how he got to - He moved to the place he saw the duel monsters hoping if he walked closer they would appear in some sort of light. The darkness only made me replay the drama in his head and he really rather not do that right now. It didn't make sense to him, He was as brotherly as either Bakura or Yami for the most part did his job protecting the little brats. What did anyone expect out of him he was still deeply hurt from the lost of his sister. He had to many years to think about the pain he caused and had thrust upon him. Putting a hand against a cold smooth wall he realized quickly it wasn't like the caves he had seen moments before or was it hours? He shook the question from his mind focusing instead on the glass like wall that felt like a mirror or metal. As Marik started forward where ever that happened to be, his hand gracing the top of the surface barley bringing a chill through his body at the mere connection. The chill that shivered his very soul brought on many memories of his sister asking to go see the snow. He had continued to reel with the images of his sister begging him and all to slowly she started turn a blueish skin color. In his nightmare, Marik was unaware that a stop was coming up ahead, nor did he see the two looming figures when he bumped into the tall one dressed in purple. He looked up finally taking full notice there was some sort of light to the dark cavern like area. **

"**Dark Magician?" His had snapped to the moving pink and blue figure giggling softly at the other duel monster. "Dark Magician Girl? What, what do you want?" He said angrily now put in a sour mood to see his sister transformed into such a creature made him want to break something. The Egyptian took one large step back from the two in order to get a better look. Dm, as most of his friends called him beckoned the blonde forward with one long slender finger. Marik waited, when the duel monster made no more movement or tempts to sway him closer he figure it was the only thing to make this little test go faster. He took the same large step forward as he did backwards closing the gap enough to please the taller man. **

"**You must choose, a path of a certain doom or a step closer to the light." Dark Magician said to Marik, he only blinked not really getting the point of making him choose when it was obvious he'd do anything to get home. He was willing to jump into a pit of lava just to see his friends again. **

"**Dare to reach out your hand into the darkness, to pull another hand into the light." Dark Magician Girl finished, they quickly stepped off to either side of the now lit altars. Two hands stuck out of the darkness one holding a picture and one holding a pair of earrings. Marik looked around the hands to see the picture, he was surprised to see the picture was of Yugi as a child.**

"**Malik? It has to be…" He looked over at the other alter the hand leaning against the stone casing designed like a mausoleum. Marik took a closer look at the larger set of hands. The pair of Earrings sitting in them looked familiar they were gold Ankhs with a slightly large end then most ankh symbols. Marik Eyes widen, they wanted him to choose a path that either followed Malik or Bakura. He sat on the ground contemplating, he was unsure what light was in anymore. His brother was innocent as far as he could tell which would mean he was favored by the light. But, Bakura was light as of now for he protected his brother with a heart of a guardian. Obviously one was the right answer. Something about having Malik against Bakura was dangerous. On one hand he had destroyed many lives with the insanity of his best friend pure darkness surrounded him and the other he has never seen Malik to be in any sort of darkness accept maybe that he loved someone who didn't like him. When Marik finally stood up he looked close at the earrings. His thoughts went into a focus suddenly and zoomed through the years to the day he received them from the tomb robber.**

**:(: FLASH BACK:):**

**Malik sat in a little bazaar waiting for his sister to get finished changing. They had a good day of robbing the rich bastard's blind in another town and were using the money to quickly supply them with goods. Bakura ran the fashion runaway down the street of venders eyeing each carefully as he went. 'What was he doing?' Marik had questioned himself before getting up to greet his sister. She looked beautiful in the dress she chose a long white one with bell sleeves. She ran up to Bakura who finally stopped walking up and down the street. He smiled and showed everyone the box that was in his right hand. Keket pouted when she realized the gift wasn't for her but knew that this was something Bakura had been trying to find the right gift for, for months. She dawdled behind him as they reached Marik who was impatiently waiting behind some of the houses. The blonde started to walk away but his best friend grabbed his shoulder in an effort to stall him. Two Egyptian stared at each other for a long time, a look of concern violet eyes and a serious look in the other. The smaller of two scratched his head afraid that the thief king had gotten them into trouble. **

"**Marik, you have been a friend for a year now." His eyes looked away up into the high sun but he continued. "HERE!" He screamed and dashed off as soon as Marik took the box. Keket watched carefully as her brother fiddled with the box discarding the wrappings. Inside where two ankh earrings, to pieces of jewelry that Marik would never take off until the day he died. The earring glittered in the afternoon sun as they walked Marik teasing his oldest friend to no end about the sweet gesture of friendship. **

**:(: End Flash Back:):**

**Marik eyes misted, that day would never be the same a few years later the world was at it's darkest hour. The two sets of hands were perfectly still he had no idea what to do. He had never lived his life in pure light he had always done something someone frowned upon. What was the right answer and was he the light? His mind fluttered as if he was holding to much thought at once and he all the sudden became very dizzy. He tried to look at this another way and another but it seemed right. If he was in the light then that means someone would have to be bad or unhappy to be in the shadows. Which means, he looked at Malik's hand and then at the other one. Bakura came out of the darkness when he swore to be a brother. Thinking about this his eyes widen more and the dizziness cleared everything slamming into each other rather abruptly. He braced himself and grabbed a pair of hands. It wasn't easy the kid put up a struggle that felt like he was wrestling with a T-Rex. Putting his feet against either side of the doorway he used what little strength he had left and managed to pull the child from the darkness into the light. Malik smiled up at him and quickly vanished a door appearing where had been standing and Marik was ushered through it. One Test completed. He was hoping he did everything correctly though he could be wrong he never seen a genuine smile. He walked through the mirror lined hallway somewhat annoyed that there rarely a good memory in the bunch. He remembered the time Yami and him snuck into the Seto's room to pulled a huge prank on him Or the time He took Bakura to a strip club to show him you really did have to pay for women here. He laughed at that, thinking about how mad Bakura had been when he realized they abolished slavery. As he made it across the stretch he was left with no memories but a rather simple choice left or right. Celtic guardian stepped out of the darkness this time and bowed slightly to the smaller man. In green armor the big duel monster looked massive with his muscles, he leaned closer to Marik and with a voice not fit for the large monster he said.**

"**You must choose a path one of certain doom and one of continuance, only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile." Celtic guardian shot up and stepped back to his point above the two doors. The doors viewed on either side of him were stone like the altars but unlike the alters they had carvings in them something he knew very well. Marik eyed each one closely they had writing in Japanese which he couldn't really read and Egyptian which was a child's book to a grown up. On one of the doors to the left the opposite of the one he came in Marik found a weird symbol that made him think it wasn't an Egyptian hieroglyph. It was a squashed diamond shape with an eye in the middle. He Examined it closer but still didn't recognized the symbol. Looking back over to his other side Marik looked close at the same spot and saw a triangle with a chain running across the top. That symbol looked even more bleak of recognition then the first. But Marik took a seat at the edge of the door to the right and thought about it. It had seem using his brain was the only way to get out of this place anytime soon. In thoughts, he rummaged the memories for anything that might have some clue. He knew that once Malik wore and outfit like the one on the stone. It was a long purple robe with a chain across the front of his shirt. Marik looked over his shoulder and stared at the smaller figure on the other door. It didn't hold any recognition at all he was doomed.**

"**Celtic… This is Yami and Malik isn't it?" He looked closely at the picture on the stone he remembered something from long, long ago. It was Pharaoh Yami's headpiece.**

**:(: Flash Back :):**

**Marik stared into the evening sun from his back porch, it was a small underground house and the porch was nothing more then a doorway with stairs. Marik was smiling despite his living conditions. Beside him was a large palace bigger then most palace's in the whole enter land. For Egypt was the whole world for the small boy his home was directly protected by the king, Village, and what surrounded the palace. He was sure he would see no harm come to the great king. As for him he was to die…. Of ….boredom. The Blonde haired boy with hair touching the skies had combed each tunnel of his home many times and sure as he was a great warrior he wasn't going to find anything new. He just couldn't sit around and watch his family grow old with out a bit of an adventure. He knew he could get out master most of the guards with sneaking and a couple of minor distractions should take care of the rest of the lumbering idiots. But, he had to make sure his family never figured it out or else he would be in grave danger of getting grounded forever. Getting up from the ground, he walked back down the stairs determined to get out the very next day. His little sister followed him the instant he closed the door and descended the stairs. She asked him question most little kids would want to know the answer to.**

"**Is the sky really blue? Is the sun tan? How many people passed by on a regular bases? What did the out side look like?" Marik happily answered her questing mind never stopping to think what and odd question it really was. Turning to the inquisitive mind he patter her on the head and with direct orders only told her she to read the books he gave her and one day she would see it for herself. When they reached their shared room Marik packed up his belongings safely stowing them under his bed and gathered his sister up in a hug. He would be back in a while he promised and he would answer all her questions. The next day it was near dawn and he knew this was his only chance. He walked from the room down the long halls waving a last good bye to Keket and heading outwards. The small golden angel cried but promised to keep his escaping a secret. That was their thing trust and loyalty a never breaking bond. Something that grew the minuet she was born even though he thought she was icky. Marik was her best friend, her big brother, and her father for when their's was to busy. With out him who was going take care of her. He faltered on his choice but she smiled brightly back at him through the tears. She wanted him to know silently that she could take care of herself. He promised as he walked away that he would be back in a months time and he would rescue her as well from the drab homestead. Hitting the first exit out of many Marik quickly hurried across the small gap and into another tunnel that ran along the outside of the palace walls. The Runaway had one more stop to make before he headed out. Quickly he made it up into the dudgeon of the castle and towards the first floor. He used this way before and planned the escape making sure to commit it to memory. With it tucked away neatly the small blonde realized all to quickly with a wicked grin it was of great use when he wanted to scare the living out of Pharaoh Yami. Laughing at his success of his first checkpoint, he headed out the large door quiet as a mouse. Pharaoh was facing away from Marik and in front of him was a glaring Set who was tapping his foot angrily. The minuet Set saw Marik he brighten but, enough so he could hide it with his cold blue eyes. Yami sat there listening to the Priest talk on and on about things he needed to have finished by the end of the fourth moon. Something he never seemed to stop doing. In his rambling, Yami learned to tune him out and successfully go off an play with out a days work. The scream was heard a thousand miles away sending the maids scattering through out the room. Marik held his stomach and pointed laughing at the look he saw. He wasn't the only one laughing though Set was also giving into the fun as Yam glared at them both. **

"**You should have seen your face!" Set sat down on the floor beside Marik both still recovering. Yami put his hands on his hips with growing anger. Yami new Set would love it when he screamed like a little girl but that was no excuse to let it happen.**

"**Go back to your duties!" They all looked at each other but eventually vanished into the many hallways and spots they had once came from. "Why do you insist on doing that?" Yami growled turning an walking towards his throne. The palace was cool, the sandstone beneath his feet felt like ice bricks which in this heat made perfect for lying on. Marik treaded across the floor finding a rich colored carpeting under his feet. He was going to miss playing duel monsters or eating royal feasts and getting piss drunk. Looking over his shoulder, he eyed the palace a bit sadly. Decorated in rich colors the tapestry and local artifacts covered the room from painting to statues of many of their gods. One he remembered clearly was a statue in the corner of Isis who instead of holding a candle in her palm that never went out. **

"**Pharaoh I'm out of here." He looked back at Seto who had calmed down a bit and was not paying attention to the situation he was sure he would give him a stern talking to for the irresponsible decision. **

"**What?" Yami hissed rising from the golden throne he had just sat in. He touched Marik on the shoulder like a older brother would when bestowing advice. "You can't go what about Keket?" Pharaoh questioned**

"**You and Set will watch over her right? She's still has Set's brother to play with and I'll be back in a month." Pharaoh growled this time, not that he was leaving but for a brief moment he forget Set's brother's name. He was about to point this out when another urgent matter sprang out from the wood works right in front of him. His head guard was pitted against his priest in a evil battle of wits. Marik crossed his arms turning away from the situation and heading out of the palace quietly before anyone could stop him. He left Yami to defuse set and the Guard though he was sure it would worse before it got better.**

**:(: End Flash Back :):**

**Yes, Marik knew that piece now it was the day he left when he saw it. Yami took pride in it cause it was the last present he ever gotten from his dad. The royal crown that was around his head from the day his father died told the people he was already looking out for them and always on there side. Looking at the doors, Marik realized what he was choosing. Celtic, was a guard who always sprang into action when needed. Yami had plenty of guards he didn't need protecting. He always had Set or the other priests. Malik did, Malik needed a brother and Marik was that brother. It was rather simple he must just be very tired not to see it. Marik touched the symbol of Malik and the boy who was behind the door appeared. The Blonde Egyptian stood staring into the eyes of his brother and for once smiled at the thought of protecting him. Malik vanished and the door was left wide open. He started walking, turning to see it all vanish into to thin air and darkness consuming it. Marik smiled the whole way, he was hoping that all of the tests where this easy. In the vast darkness he was quite unaware of what was really in store for him. The guardian who would test him next, was a few short steps away. Blue eyes made his grand entrance with vibrating steps. Sense even duel monster dragons can't talk he made a loud growl sound and glared hard at the boy. Marik wondered if in all of that growl was what he was suppose to do. Blue eyes stepped closer with a demanding presence knocking Marik into the next coma world. All Marik could think of was how much abuse he was taking. All you could hear was a nasty thunk of the blonde hitting the floor. He rose to his knees reading and engraving that happened to find his way in front of him. **

"**Few things help an individual more than to place responsibility upon him, and to let him know that you trust him." Getting up fully he turned to see blue eyes had went back to her corner. This time two figures stood there, one was Malik sitting in his purple robes and Seto in his white and blue priest garb. Marik looked between the two back and forth and repeat. He couldn't deiced what was the lesson of the test but he was sure they weren't going to just stand there. He was right from the minuet he stepped closure to Malik Seto spouted off reason why he could be trusted. The test was trust this was simple enough. He knew that he trusted Seto with all his heart but he wasn't sure about Malik. Taking a seat at the edge of the two figures. He closed his eyes why didn't Malik plead his case. **

"**Marik you can trust me I have been by your side sense the beginning. Saved your ass more then a few times. What has Malik ever done for you? But, remind you of your sister. I was there, I understand, I know what happened. He doesn't." Marik stood in front of Seto who only went on, Behind him was a door way that lead into a lighted hallway with more mirrors. Marik listen to Malik's silence then tuned back into Seto who hadn't shut up.**

"**He's right Malik what have you done for me but remind me that I couldn't save my sister." Walking forward Marik took one look back, one look a Seto whom stopped talking a smile on his face. They both turned to watch Marik watching them back. "He's right." Marik turned to the mirrors, could he really trust Malik he knew that was the answer. They want to prove he would choose his brother over all else. But, what did they care if Malik died he would too, so what did they care. He held his head this was driving him nuts. The darkness started getting all fuzzy like there was waves running through and the floor had started spinning. With all that was going on he wasn't sure why he felt like he was helplessly falling. Then he realized he was just feeling it he was actually doing it he grabbed at the walls but they were smoothed like ice. "HELP ME!" Two hands come at him from the top two faces to go with them. "YOU STUPID MONSTERS!" The floor fell farther after a brief stop and when he apologized it harden allowing him to regain his balance. **

**Yugi turned back to the small gathering, everyone was in the living room talking about what ever it was they had been talking about. This party was slowly dying and nothing they tried revived the ancient guardian from his slumber. Something in his heart made him feel that it was useless that he was gone forever. But for Malik's sake he dare not say that, he couldn't convince him of that. Yugi watched Malik contemplate the events then his mind wondered off also much like some of the party guest was doing. Yugi went back to the moment that Malik called Marik Older Brother. He didn't even know him only Ryou knew his guardian brother. But, you could tell that Malik wanted it as much as he wanted to keep Odion as a brother not a brother-in-law. Yugi looked around the room slowly coming back into the world his next thoughts were a different story and he didn't know what to think about it. When he eyed the empty chairs and lack of presence's of Bakura and Yami he remembered when Bakura Stormed out and Yami followed to clam him down. Seto only laughed and said that it was finally the day when Pharaoh chased Tomb Robber for a different reason then destruction. He got quiet and started staring blankly out into the kitchen with a weird look on his face. Getting up from his seat Yugi made his way into the backroom where Marik laid, He listen to the mumbles for a minuet.**

"**What?" He looked at Marik strangely.**

"**He's right, Malik what have you done for him but remind me that he couldn't save his sister." His voice was shaky in the mumbles and he looked almost lost paling as if he if he hadn't seen sunlight in a while.**

"**What has he done? You haven't given him a chance to do anything!" Yugi didn't even realize he was screaming and shaking the limp body. He just kept screaming, it made him feel like a wild animal. "He Trusted you to protect him , he trusted you and he doesn't know you!" Seto pulled Yugi off Marik with brute force the little guy was powerful in his own right. With a growl and pushed him against a wall the only thing he could do to keep the angry boy at bay. When Yugi finally calmed down they both stared at Marik he was obviously heard the voice screaming at him. **

**Marik stumbled forward his eyes misted, he fell to his knees in confusion holding his head. **

"**I can hear, someone…" The blonde starts shaking momentarily listening to the loud voice. But, the voices continued to loudly scream at him. He grabbed his head rocking back on his heels wishing the screeching would stop. "I HEAR YA SHUT UP!" He replied loudly, he walked backwards so he could face Seto and Marik. Screechy boy was right, he never gave Malik a chance. Not at all, he was so hurt by the death of his sister he swore the only thing that would help was by punishing everyone else. Walking towards Malik he simply reached for his hand that's when things got a whole hell lot tougher. The floor crumbled beneath him and spikes all pointy an taunting come upwards dangerously coming at him. **

"**Shit!" He looked up at Malik he was sure there was a double lesson cause he didn't think that Malik was strong enough. Risking everything he grabbed Seto's hand and they hoisted him up with a few agonizing minuets. "Don't just depend on one friend when your in trouble. But, trust others to help you." He walked behind Malik; something else bugged him before he walked through that door. All the doors so far where dark as if not to show too much. This one wasn't… Was he choosing wrong one this whole time? Or was it teaching him a lesson that he should have figured a long time ago. His loyalty isn't the guardian brothers but to Malik. Like Yami protected Yugi he protected Malik. It's instinct and easily Malik trusted him like Mokuba trusts Seto to keep him safe. Walking onward, Marik kept thinking about the voice in his head. He couldn't help but think that he heard that squeal before. The voice just kept coming back to him screaming at him. Turning a corner one after another in a one way hallway Marik struck gold. "Yugi." He stopped in his tracks, he heard Yugi's voice! Can they hear him? He started walking again his new realization on his mind. If they could maybe they could… He didn't know but before he knew it he was standing at the fourth test. How many tests were there anyway? He started forward when he saw a large throne in front of him. Two open doorways one filled with light and one filled in darkness. The throne belonged to Pharaoh Yami it was tall and he looked small compared to it. The throne reminded Marik of the good times. The time he, Yami, Bakura, and, Seto had it good.**

**:): Flash Back :):**

**Marik sat laughing sitting on his horse Oki, his baby sister was behind him and Bakura laid face down in the sand mixed with horse poop. It was extremely hysterical for Keket bursting into laughter as she watched the angry Tomb Robber. He was about the fling some at his partner when he remembered it wasn't just them anymore. There was Keket giggling away the older boy, they were her parents now Marik was the wife and Bakura as the man of the desert. **

**Later in the same year Marik and Keket visited the homestead and were on their way to see the Pharaoh through the beautiful underground passage way when he heard a familiar voice. Seto was talking happily with a unhappy Pharaoh about how short he was. It took all Marik's effort to wait till he got the whole story with out laughing but as soon as heard it he was on the ground giggling. Unfortunately Marik wasn't able to scare Yami anymore cause his secret tunnel was found out. It was always like that, laughing all of them together and his sister was always making him laugh the most. He couldn't believe he forgot the times his sister made jokes or just looked cute pouting. He loved going on trips with her across the desert with Bakura beside him. Once Seto and Yami went with him they had a very good time but it terrified his adviser to death when he found him missing.**

**:): End of Flash Back. :):**

**Good times, he was so dark inside he forgot about them. Marik let out a soft giggle and for the first time in this dreary maze he smiled brightly. Looking up at the bluish figure he stared at her with happy eyes.**

"**You aren't my sister you my conscious. Your me telling myself I'm not a good boy. Telling me I have to prove myself to deserve the title I Chose!" He glared at the tinted figure and laughed. "I already proved protection! I protected him from that beast thing Yami and Bakura concocted." He paced the small area and then stopped smiling. "Yugi squealed trust into my head!" He glared at the figure, then marched right up to her and stared right into her lifeless eyes! "You can let me go now I realize what you were trying to teach me!" Nothing shifted, noting happened. Did he miss a test or something?**

"**You have proved yourself, but your not leaving until you finish this test! In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies hope and despair." Marik stared in disbelief, stepping back he took a look around there was nothing but stone walls lined with memories of his sister and him. Family memories, a bunch of memories he at the moment didn't want to visit.**

"**I'm tired of your little games! I'm tired of tests I proved myself! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He stared at the doorways showing a very bright view of the way out each showing a picture of a bleak future. "You know, if you think I'm gonna walk into pure darkness or I'm gonna walking to pure light your stupid."**

"**You did before, in fact all your choices were Malik. He's in a darkness sense no one seems to see him anymore. You chose the darkness each time." She stated simply changing her position to sit back on the throne to look out at him.**

"**That wasn't pure darkness I could see in front of me around me." Marik replied, The girl nodded but was ready to one up him.**

"**But you could only see around you, what was beyond that? You can't see the dangers waiting you if you can only see a few inches in front of you." Marik growled she was right. But, he had something else for her. **

"**Look, I get it, but there is always a light in the darkness and if I only see what is front of me I'll never see what is around me. If I only see the past I'll never reach the future." He said quietly, she nodded stood and vanished in a gust of wind. Marik closed his eyes and covered his face with is arms as the wind grew greater. Soon he felt something more then wind and darkness. He could almost feel the sand beneath his feet sliding between his toes and the sun warming his body he missed this feeling. He glanced up and saw Bakura standing in front of him and Keket was with him. Keket remained after the thief made his vanishing act. She stood there smiling bright her white wings stretched far they were slowly falling around her the wind pushing them up from the ground and spinning around her. Her long blonde hair had grown sense he last saw her, her eye watching him very carefully. The halo that once floated above her slipped over one eye. She looked just as angelic as the day before she died. Wearing her favorite dress. A long bell sleeved dress that was slightly too big for her pulled back by a make shift belt. She giggled and ran up to Marik hurrying to embrace him in a tight hug.**

"**Older Brother I missed you so much!"**

"**Keket! I thought I never see you again I missed you more then you can ever believe." He hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. **

"**Brother I wanted to tell you to take care of Malik. He needs you more then you think. Trust me." Marik nodded, he smiled slightly and blinked away tears. This was what he needed all along just something to tell him she was okay. He watched as she adjusted her halo so that it would float again but it oddly kept slipping. He shrugged it off it was probably nothing.**

"**I love you Keket Ishtar." He hugged his younger sister tightly again she slowly disappeared into the wind and feathers laying on the ground where they lie. He started to walk away but was stopped. **

"**I'm sorry you had to die so young. But, I'm very proud of you." He kept walking, he had a feeling that presence he was feeling walking towards the Egyptian sun was a good thing. **

**Bakura sat at the docks, staring into the sunset he had been thinking sense he stormed out of the party tired and a bit annoyed. The party gathering whatever it was didn't wake his friend any faster from his coma. Yami had found him a while back and had been standing in the exact same spot for the past hour not disturbing him. Bakura was getting annoyed by this greatly. He always barged in on him forcing him to cheer up.**

"**If you followed me you might as well try and find out what's wrong. What Marik would have done!" Yami blinked.**

"**I'm not Marik! I cheer you up to the point of drunken stupidity. I don't figure out what is wrong.." Yami finally took a seat dipping his shoeless feet into the water. It was weird, but most people never saw Yami with shoes he was always barefoot if he could help it. Years of parading around a castle in his bare feet made him despise those things that people wore today. If he must he chose flip-flops to anything. "Marik and I have been friends sense we were born I know him like you know him backwards upside down. When he lost his sister you two set a plan to kill me. Which was not very fun for Seto and I, might I add? But if you think of that compared to what we have been through now. Plus, the fact we are still here means this little coma crap will be far to easy for him to get out of. He's been in a coma for no more then a day and you already gave up on him." Yami took a deep breath and stared hard at Bakura's profile. They sat in silence for a while as Bakura went over it in his head. Yami had a point, they been through many things over the years he has tried to kill Yami two times now and even tried to kill himself. Being shot almost dying this was nothing. In the brief silence Bakura went from sad to doing better and even started to smile. Something was tugging at him to go back, Ryou was happy. Yami eyes widened and he too felt his brother happy and excited. Had Marik woken up? They rushed down the dock and into the street. Bakura was fastest, as he was a foot a head of Yami. Be time the got there Yugi was about to step out of the house to get them. Seto and Yugi silently tugged them inside and into the back room where a groggy Marik looked up at them all.**

"**MARIK!" Bakura Screamed landing in a messy plop on top of him. Marik grunted pushing the old friend back. "You came back to me! You do love me! WIFEY!" He jumped around and out the door to make his love screams in privet. Once calmed down he returned, Yami was sitting at the end of the bed and Seto was beside him at the head.**

"**It was weird dream and I don't want to relive it." He looked down at his hands and then a Malik with a small smile sprouting shyly. "Malik I want to protect you, unlike the brothers before you. So will you do me a favor?" Malik nodded, and when Marik turned and pushed up his hair he stared face to face with the foreign Language no brothers before him had seen. "I want you to be my brother." Malik hugged him softer then the jumpy Bakura had and replied with a squeaky yes. Marik looked around his room at the decoration, even though it looked as if it might help Malik though maybe what really brought him back was them talking to him. Marik beamed lying back on the bed and listening to his friends. He was glad to be away from coma dreams into the real world. He even got to tell his sister he was proud of her for saving Bakura.**

**Cliff Hanger Hanging from a cliff that's why he called cliff hanger!**

**Yesh end of chapter I wrote it I can't believe it I rewrote I still can't believe it… I know not long but oh well. Please read and review I hoped you enjoyed the story so far go me! Till next time till I write more **


End file.
